If I Had You
by WolframLover09
Summary: After Jackson left and Derek was still building a pack he decided he needed more than what life was giving him. Who knew that meeting a small woman would change his life? Rated M for violence, sex, and language. Derek/OC and maybe Isaac/OC. Love triangle.
1. Description

Hello, this is my first time writing a Teen Wolf fic. This fic is going to be a Derek/OC. So please enjoy and leave reviews! This is taken place after Peter came back and is working with Derek. Isaac and Scott are unsure about Peter. Jennifer Blake is going to come up in this story eventually but I'm going to put a twist on things on the night of the full moon when she was attacked.

So this is what I decided to do for these characters:

**Derek**: He is an Alpha. His age will be 24 and still hot as fuck. Hehe.

**Scott**: Scott and Allison are together but are having some trust issues. He is still declining Derek about being in his pack.

**Allison**: She is training to become a hunter while trying to patch this up with her beloved werewolf. Her dad doesn't want her to have anything to do with him.

**Lydia**: She is human and her and Stiles seem to be getting closer. She is helping Derek and his pack as much as she can. She feels awful for reviving Peter.

**Stiles**: Stiles is head over heels for Lydia and wants to protect her in every way possible. He does not like the fact she is helping Derek and them. He is scared something bad is going to happen again. He always has something on his mind. That maybe Peter might be still controlling Lydia.

**Isaac**: Part of Derek's pack and still goes to school with Scott and them.

**Jackson**: He and Lydia are no longer together. He is still away. But, he will show up eventually.

Now onto my character!

**Arianna Lynn Dawson**: She is a high school graduate that is going to college at age 20. Right now she wants to be a vet. She got an opportunity from Scott's boss, Dr. Deaton, to help him around the clinic. While she helps, he will teach her. She is moving back to Beacon Hills from Chicago. She use to live in Beacon Hills until her parents and her moved to Chicago. Since she is a college student she asked to have online classes so she can help with Dr. Deaton more.

_Appearance_: She is 5' 3". Dark brown hair and when she goes outside the sun hits her hair and reflects this red tint. She has bright blue eyes and pale skin and lips are a light rosey color. She wears glasses at night and contacts during the day. Arianna isn't very curvy but isn't straight as a stick. Her bra size is B 34 and is a small in underwear size. She is 120 pounds.

_More information_: She is a virgin and has never been kissed. Boys were never interested in her and actually made fun of her because she wore glasses and had braces on in high school. Handsome men intimidate her in a way especially men with a strong look in their eyes and muscles. She is a hopeless romantic and wants to wait for the man of her dreams to come take her away and make her his everything. She loves to sing but only when she's alone. She wears natural looking makeup. She isn't really a fashion fan but ever since high school ended she has been trying to get a sense of fashion.


	2. (1) The Sugar Cookie

On a cloudy evening in Beacon Hills, Arianna just got to her one bedroom apartment. She was unpacking the truck by herself and she heard a man ask "need help?". She turned around an seen it was Dr. Deaton and some teenager next to him.

"Uh…yes." She replied shyly.

"My apologies, this is Scott. He is my assistant at the clinic." Dr. Deaton said with a gentle smile.

"I heard you were moving today so I thought you could use some help." The younger one said as he picked up a heavy box.

"Careful that is very heavy! It has most of my-"

"It's okay, I got it." Scott smiles and proceeded to go to the apartment.

As all three worked their asses off, they were finally done. As they all sat down to rest a crackle of thunder went off. The two men decided they better go home and said bye to Arianna.

Once she was alone and locked her door. She went to her bedroom to get her pajamas and then a huge gust of wind blew her drapes crazily. She hurried and shut the window and stared out into the darkness. She felt a weird sensation, as if someone was watching her. She shook it off and headed to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom she turned on the hot water for her shower. While she was waiting for the hot water to kick in she opened her box with her shower necessities. When she got her things she popped up the lever for the shower to turn on. She started to undress herself and got into the hot shower.

"Mmm…feels good." She moaned out as the hot water hit her soft pale skin. "I can't wait to sleep! Ugh I'm so tired!"

*~ The Next Day~*

Arianna walked into a little café shop and stood behind a tall man in a black leather jacket. There was a sugar cook on a tiny shelf next to him. She didn't want to seem rude and reach over next to him. So, she hesitantly cleared her throat quietly and very softly said "Excuse me…" while reaching over to get the cookie.

The man turned around and seen her reach for the cookie. He snatched it off the shelf and smirked. Not only was it a yummy sugar cookie but it was the last one. "Thanks, I was looking for that."

"W-wha…oh okay. Sorry." Arianna replied quietly.

"I'm kidding. Here." The tall man handed her the cookie.

"Thank you so much! Sorry, I know it's a cookie just I didn't have any food this morning. I just moved back here."

"Moved back? Why? What the hell is here in this town?" He asked bluntly.

"Well, I used to live here and I moved to Chicago a few years ago. I graduated high school and became a college student. I decided to become a veterinarian and started looking for a vet clinic. I got an email from Dr. Deaton saying he would gladly teach me all I need to know." Arianna explained while using the cookie to talk with.

"Why do you want to be a vet?" The mysterious man asked. He didn't know why he asked, he seemed sort of drawn to her. Like, he wanted to know more about her. _"Why the hell should I care why this girl is here? It has nothing to do with me."_ He thought to himself.

"I love animals, especially dogs. This may sound crazy but I love wolves. Ever since I was a little kid I was interested in them, even werewolves!" The brown haired girl happily explained.

He looked at her like she was on drugs. "Well, that seems great but whatever you're smokin', might want to cut back."

"I'm not smoking anything!"

"I know. I know! It was a joke, woman."

"My name is Arianna Lynn Dawson! And thank you for noticing that I am a woman. Now excuse me I need to go pay for my cookie!" She stomped off to the cashier.

He walked up behind her and laid down a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change." He leaned over to her. "I'm Derek Hale." He walked out of the door and started getting into his vehicle.

"Wait!" The small girl yelled. "Umm…can I…have a ride? I walked from my place to here and I really don't want to walk clear to the clinic."

He smirked and nodded "Why not?" He got in and started the car.

Arianna got in. The car smelled like man sweat. "Boy you can smell the testosterone in here!" She said jokingly.

He grinned slightly. "Well I hope so. If it smelled like a woman I would like to know where she is and how she got in my car."

He turned his head to the left to see if there was a car. As he was turning the muscles on his neck started to show and for some reason it was a turn on for her. She was never into muscles and somehow the man was very interesting to her.

He turned his head to the right to see if there were any other cars. While he was turning his head he locked eyes with Arianna. He never acted this way before. He could smell her sent and he soaked it in him and couldn't get enough of it. _"Why? Why is she so interesting?"_


	3. (2) The Sweet Tooth And The Ass

"Hold on, you have…sawdust in your hair." Arianna said as she started picking out the sawdust.

"Yeah…I'm uh just building a new house since my old one got burnt down." He said still having his eyes locked onto hers.

"I'm so sorry…was there and casualties?" She asked concerned getting done picking out the sawdust.

"….Yeah…but it's nothing. I don't want to talk about it." He shrugged and started to drive to the clinic.

On the way there, Derek's phone rang "Yeah? Oh no shit. Okay I'm on my way there." He hung up the phone. "Sorry, Cookie Girl, either you get out or come with me 'cause I don't have time to take you to the vet."

"W-wha…I-I'll come with you I guess."

He then spun the car around to drive the other direction.

"Where are we going, Derek?!" She yelped while holding onto the oh shit bar.

"To help a friend of mine" he sped up.

"S-Slow down! You'll wreck us let alone a cop may see us!" She yelled panicky.

"Can you shut the hell up?! I know what I am doing!"

He took back roads to avoid cops and some cars. Once they got there Scott was there guarding a tiny shed. Scott peered into the car and seen that Derek was not alone. As soon as Derek got out of the car he told Arianna to stay in. He walked up to a pissed off Scott.

"What is Arianna doing here?!" Scott exclaimed.

"You know her?"

"Yeah I helped her yesterday, unloading the moving truck. Now answer me. What. Is. She. Doing here?"

"Well, I was giving her a ride to work and- Well know what I don't have to explain myself to you. Where's Isaac?!"

"In the shed. But we can't bring him out here! She'll see him all bloody. Why did you bring her here?"

"Honestly, for some reason I didn't really want her out of my site."

"Why? Wait! Derek did yo-"

"Hey guys what's going on?" Arianna yelled.

"Quiet you!" Derek yelled back and they both went into the shed. Derek up'd his smelling senses to make sure she was okay, since she was out of their sight.

Arianna slowly got out of the car and lightly shut the door so no one could hear that she got out. She started walking around snooping. She still had the sugar cookie that Derek bought her in her hand. She unwrapped the cookie and started eating it. Hell, if they were going to be a while why not eat?

She ate her last bite of the cookie and oh it was so good. She turned around to go back to the car and ran into Derek.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car!" He shouted as he grabbed her arm.

"Ow! You're hurting me, Derek." She yelped.

He let go slightly but still took her to the car. He turned around to stare at her. Her eyes were glazed over and she was shaking. "Why are you shaking?"

"Because you yelled at me…I'm just not good with being yelled at. That's all. And honestly I thought you were someone else before I knew it was you." She looked down and stepped closer to him laying her head on his chest. She heard his heartbeat. It was steady but it shot up slightly.

He smelt her sent and soaked it in. He sensed her fear and just put his hand on the small back of her neck. "I…uh…well you shouldn't of left the car." He didn't want to apologies since he was right after all. She shouldn't of left.

"Sorry, Derek." She wrapped her arms around his torso. He was warm and she loved listening to his heart. _"Why am I doing this? I don't even know him but yet it feels right. It feels right to be next to him. Close to him…."_

She looked up at him. "Hey…umm do you want to….uhh…" She froze up when she locked eyes with him. His beautiful, cold eyes. She felt like she was being drawn to them. Her lips became all tingly and yearned for his kiss. _"I only just met him goddamn it!"_

"Are you asking me on a date?" He chuckled.

His chuckle broke the trance of his eyes. "I-I umm…no! Why would I do that? I just met you!" She blushed red.

"Well, fine then. I'm busy anyways." He smirked to see what her reaction would be. He liked teasing her. Making her blush and mad was satisfying to him.

"Wait a minute! You are ust testing me. You know what, fine yes I was asking you on a date. Well not really a date…more like a friendship thing…get to know you better or-"

"Okay, I get it. There's a club here in town. Let's go there tonight."

"Why a club" she blushed. "Besides I don't have any….clubbing outfits."

"Well you need to loosen up. I don't normally go to clubs but I guess I can make an exception. I know a girl named Lydia. I'll give her a call and you two can go to the mall." He got his phone out of his pants pocket.

He started walking a away, just enough for Arianna to take a glimpse of his ass. Gorgeous ass. What is up with him? Who the hell does he think he is? Perfect hair, beautiful eyes, muscles, and now a hot ass? Too bad his attitude stinks otherwise he'd be the perfect guy.

Derek started walking back to her. "Call Dr. Deaton and tell him that you are with Derek. He'll understand." He winked and walked back to the car and got in. Arianna followed behind and called Dr. Deaton.


	4. (3) The Gentle Touch

"I'm tired. I didn't much sleep at all." Arianna said as she laid her head down on Derek's muscular arm.

"How come?"

"I felt like someone was watching me. I knew no one was there but still…" She shivered. "Creepy…"

Derek stopped the car on the side of the road. "Are you positive no one was watching you?" He said bluntly. He felt his heart speed up a tiny bit but he calmed down.

"Y-Yeah…well at least I hope so…Hey where did Scott go?" She asked curiously looking around.

"He went home."

"But I-"

"That's all you need to know." He sped off.

Finally they got to Lydia's. Arianna fell asleep on Derek's arm. Once she woke up she wiped drool off her face. "Oh shit! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. It's not like I liked my jacket anyways." Derek replied irritated as he wiped off the drool on his jacket. "God damn it." He mumbled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight?" Arianna responded as she fittled with her fingers nervously.

"Yeah, that's why I took you here."

"Hey Derek….do you…nothing…" The brunette sighed out.

"No. Tell me."

She looked down at her feet, trying her best to stay calm. "Do you have a strange feeling when I'm around you? Like…you can't take your eyes off me?" She was so nervous. _"Why am I asking such a stupid question? Of course he doesn't! Stupid! Stupid!"_

Derek breathed out. "We'll talk later. Now hurry up. Lydia isn't a patient person, and neither am I."

"I apologize." She got out and started walking to Lydia's door. Derek watched her carefully as she was greeted into Lydia's house.

"Guess I better be going."

~*At The Mall~*

"So what are your favorite colors? Actually never mind I'll just do all the picking out today." Lydia started picking out dress after dress until she handed Arianna ten different dresses.

"I'm supposed to try all of these on?!"

"Well yeah. That's why we are at the mall. To you know get you all slutted up for your Derek." Lydia said with a smirk.

"W-Wha…slutted up? Like dress as a slut. No. Nonononononono. I refuse." Arianna exclaimed as she put down the dresses.

"Oh calm down I was just kidding. Plus there is no way a girl like you could even look like one. Now go try them on because we have to still do makeup and your hair, Hun."

~* After A Long Day At The Mall, At Lydia's House~*

Lydia starts putting makeup on the almost naked girl. "We should do a smokey eye on you. I'm sure he'll like that. So anyways what's the deal with you two. I've never seen him interested in a girl before."

"I uh…well…I just met him this morning at the café shop. I really don't know what happened, we just clicked and…oh god I don't know what to do. I've never went on a date before! Especially with-"

"A good looking guy like him. I know. Just don't give your hopes up. He's not the best guy in the world but…if he cares for you this much he won't abandon you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…the whole time I have known Derek…we all never really pictured him dating let alone be interested in a girl. Just consider yourself lucky. I'm sure there are many women out there who would just love to pounce on him and have his babies."

"L-Lydia!"

"Hmph, just speaking the truth. And now we are all done. Go get that butt in that dress now!"

A few moments later Arianna walks out in a black one shoulder strap cut out dress that came up above her has an asymmetrical hemline and is a tight stretch fitted, just her size. Her hair was ddown but straightened. Her makeup was a black smokey eye.

"Damn girl. He's going to love you in that."

"You think so…?" Arianna blushed.

"Oh yeah!" A car pulled up into the drive way. "Oh look who's here! Go get him tiger!"

Arianna walked down staris and took a breath. Derek knocked at the door and Arianna answered with a beating red face. Her heart was pounding.

"H-Hi…Derek. What do you thi..nk..?" She hestintly asked.

Derek was officially lost with words. This could not of been the same girl he met this morning. The one in a messy hair bun, no makeup, wearing a loose t-shirt and pants that are a size too big.

"I'm sorry! I'll go change!" She turned around and started darting to the stairs.

Derek quickly grabbed her arm. "No, it's…I mean…you look great." In other words, I'd like to bone you now.

She blushed even more and tried to hide her body with her arms and hands. "Th-thanks…"

Derek took a step back. He needed to breathe for a second to calm down his animal instincs. He was expecting a little change in her look tonight but not like this. This was too much for him to handle all night. Derek started to think, _"what if the guys at the club start grinding up on her…Oh I'll be pissed. She's mine."_

He took her to the car and opened the door for her. Once she got in he closed it and went to the otherside and got in. He started the car and went to change it from park to reverse when he suddenly felt a gentle touch on his hand. He followed the arm that was connected to the hand all the way up to Arianna's blushing face.

"Derek…can we have that talk now…? Please…?" She begged slightly.

"…" He sighed. "Okay I'm just going to be blunt about this. Yes I do feel a little connection. Nothing big just…little. I don't know why but it's driving me nuts, okay? Now can we go?" He demanded as he locked eyes with her.

"…Yeah…I guess…" she said with a sort of sadness as she let go of his hand slowly. "Just…my heart pounds in my chest every time I look into your…"she looked up into his eyes, "eyes…."

Derek looked at her up and down. Admiring how the dress fitted perfectly on her and then looked back up into her eyes. "I can tell I make you nervous. Don't be. It's not like I'm going to do anything to you." He said as he reversed the car and put it in drive.

As they headed to the club Arianna was shifting in her seat a lot.

"What's wrong now?"

"Just…I never been to a club before. Hey I got a question for you."

"Oh yay, another…what is it?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Well, fine if you are going to be like that. All I wanted to know is if you'd get a jealous if other guys started to dance with me or hit on me, but never freaking mind, Jerk." Arianna pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Arianna, you should know that yeah I would be jealous but probably not go into 'hey I'm going to kill you if you touch her' mode." Derek lied. The fact about talking about this was making him jealous. He just didn't like to show it.

"Well, if I ever need help from you I guess I would call out for you." She blutly said while rolling her eyes and mumbled out, "Jerk".

"How am I being a jerk, Woman?"

"Because you just are! You always have been a jerk to me!"

"Then why go on this date with me if you don't like me?!" Derek huffed.

"Because I like you a lot okay?! Is that so bad? If this is the result for liking you then I better get use to it…I-I…" She murmured "I don't know anymore…"

"Look you can't like me. We just fucking met."

"Then explain why you are holding my hand!"

Derek looked down to see his fingers tangled up with hers. He doesn't remember putting them there. _"What the fuck…" _he thought. He quickly took his hand away.

"Exactly…so you just…be quiet, Derek!" She huffed and looked outside.

They pulled into the parking lot of the club. "Do you still not want to go in?"

"…I want to only because you are…and I don't want…other girls to- umm…nothing" She shook her head and got out of the car.

Derek got out with a smirk on his face. "So she'll get jealous too, huh?" He thought to himself. Then he heard a bunch of guys whispering to each other saying how hot Arianna looked and a bunch of sexual things that'd do to her. Listening to that made Derek's eyes glow red. He closed them and started to take deep breaths, slowing down his heartbeat. He felt a soft, gentle hand on his hand. He opened his eyes to find it was Arianna.

"You okay, Derek?" She asked while gently squeezing his hand.

"yeah…" he looked back to find the men staring still. He put his arm around her small waist and pulled her close. Making sure the men knew that she was his, not theirs. "Let's go in."


	5. (4) Hot Man With Red Eyes

They got into the club and went to a table. Since Arianna was not twenty-one yet she just orders a coke while Derek ordered a beer. While waiting for their beverages she looked at the dance floor. Admiring all the beautiful women.

"_I wish I could be beautiful…"_ She thought to herself. She looked back at Derek who looked bored as fuck. Arianna got up and took Derek's hand. "Come dance with me…?"

"I don't dance." Derek replied with an irritated tone.

"Then it looks like I'll just sit on your lap…" She blushed. Lydia gave her some tips about what to do since Derek was well…Derek.

Derek smirked and patted his leg. "Then come here, Sweet tooth."

Arianna blushed. "Don't call me that…" She sat down on his lap and turned her head slightly to look at him. Their faces were so close to each other that they could feel each other's breath. Arianna was slightly aroused by how close they were and Derek could sense it. They were slowly closing the soace between them and about to kiss when the waitress came to their table and set their drinks down.

"Anything else?"

"…No nothing." Derek said irritated.

Once she walked off Arianna got up and tugged on Derek's arm. We don't have to dance…just….I don't know…"

Derek got up and bought her to a wall and pinned her up against it. "You mean something like this?" He smirked. The man started to rub her waist and got his face closer to hers.

"Y…yes…" Arianna said before she met her lips with his. It was a slow and light kiss at first, but once Derek's animal instincts started to kick in the kiss became more passionate. He brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. Having her up against the wall still, he started to become rough. He put one hand on her ass and another on her waist.

The kiss was so arousing that Derek had to break the kiss to keep him from turning. He was breathing deep to calm himself but Arianna wasn't helping.

"Please more, Derek…" She begged him while panting.

He put her down. "I...need to go to the restroom." He paced to the restroom.

Arianna began to worry. _"Did I do something wrong?"_ She thought to herself when she felt someone grab her shoulder and turned her around. It was one of the men from the parking lot.

"Hey, I see that you are alone. Why don't we just get out of here and go to my place?" The man said as he started to creep over her.

"N…No thank you. I'm actually here with…my boyfriend!" She hesitantly said.

"Boyfriend huh…where is he?" The tall man asked while looking around.

"He's…in the bathroom."

"Well then I better keep you entertained then…" He smirked and proceeded to pinned her to a wall and ferociously kiss her neck.

Arianna begged the man to stop but he wouldn't. He started to leave hickeys on her neck. The music was too loud for anyone to hear her. She felt scared…frightened.

Derek walked out of the bathroom and searched for Arianna. Once he found her, he seen another man all on his woman. His eye immediately turned red and he quickly walked over to him and yanked him off her. He took the man to the ground and started punching him. He only got three punches in until Arianna grabbed Derek's arm and started yelling for him to stop.

Derek got off the man. "You're lucky." He spat at him. Derek took Arianna's arm and drug her to the car. "Get in!" He demanded as he got in.

Once she got in she looked over at Derek. "Derek I swear he came onto me. I tried to stop him but-" She was interrupted.

"I fucking know okay! Just don't let it happen again. That man is lucky you stopped me otherwise he would be dead!" He growled a bit and held his head trying to calm down. His teeth were starting to dhow and his eyes were glowing red. "Kill…..kill…..blood….kill…." He kept thinking to himself.

Arianna grabbed Derek and made him look at her. As soon as he turned to her she seen the real him. "Oh my…god…" She quickly let go and went to open the car door until Derek stopped her.

"Where are you going?!"

"You're a werewolf!" She yelped.

"Shhh!" He put his hand over her mouth. "Do you have to be loud?"

"Please don't kill me or…or turn me into one! I'm sorry I won't tell anyone!"

"Woman, I'm not going to do any of that!" He took a deep breath and turned back to normal. He sensed that she was scared out of her mind and he looked at her. Her eyes were all glossy from tears being in her eyes. "Come. Let's go talk…"

"W-Where…?"

"Your apartment? I know you wouldn't want to come to mine considering how scared you are."

"O-Okay…"

The ride to her apartment was the longest ride in her life. It was only ten minutes away but it felt like an hour.


	6. (5) Werewolf Huh?

They got to her apartment and he followed her up the stairs. When they got to the door she tried to shove her key into the lock. Her hands were trembling. Derek grabbed her hand and gently slid the key into the hole.

"I'm not going to hurt you. We are just going to talk, okay?" Derek said sternly.

Arianna nodded and opened the door. They got inside and Derek shut the door and locked it. He took his jacket off revealing his arms. Arianna started taking off her heels and started to go through her closet looking for pajamas, or something comfortable in. She found a loose fitted shirt that said 'Chicago' on it. It was a big shirt, almost like a night shirt. She turned around to find Derek looking at her.

"I'll turn around." He said while turning around.

Arianna turned her back towards Derek. Derek heard the sound her zipper on her dress unzip. The dress hit the floor and Arianna took her underwear off and started to put on a clean pair.

Derek went to turn his head slightly to take a peek at her but stopped himself. Finally she got dressed and sat down on the bed.

"Okay let's talk."

Derek sat down on the bed beside her. Looking down at her pale legs. He cleared his throat and locked eyes with her. "Where do I begin?"

"Were you bitten? Why didn't you turn into a wolf? Why were your eyes red?" She asked quickly and eagerly.

Derek sighed. "I was born like this. And I was just controlling myself. My eyes are red because I am an alpha. Is that all?"

"No…I have a lot more but another question that I really want to know is…was is all fake? What we did at the club, hold hands, and…now you sitting close to me. Is this all an act to get with me?" Arianna asked, afraid at what the answer might be.

"Fake huh…you really thought that kiss was fake?" He got on top of her. "It wasn't fake. In fact none of this wasn't. Like I said there is some weird bond that is drawing me to you and it's driving me insane." Derek got closer to her face. "I can hear your heart beating fast. I make you nervous. My smelling and hearing are beyond a humans."

"What else can you do…?" Arianna said looking up at him.

"Let's find out…" He smirked and started to kiss her neck.

"S-Stop…" She panted out. "I-I can't do that…."

Derek sat up and scratched his head. "Let me guess, you are a virgin and plan on being one until marriage?"

Arianna nodded slightly. She sat up and got closer to Derek. "Would you…wait for me?"

Derek sighed and looked at her, he shrugged. "Let's stop talking about feelings. I don't like it."

Arianna got up and went into the living room. She later came back with some movies. "Wanna watch a movie with me?" She smiled at him.

When she smiled Derek's heart sped up a bit. "Why does she make me feel like this?! I have to find out…" Derek stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Sorry Sweet tooth I gotta go home."

"You can't stay for the night?" Arianna pouted.

Derek bit his lip and started walking to the door. "I'll see you around." And like that, he was gone.

Arianna felt her lips. They were tingly and warm. She sat where Derek was sitting on her bed and looked down at her movie slection in her hands. "I'll just go to bed." She got into bed and fell asleep.

The nect morning she heard a pounding at the door. She sluggishly got up and went to the door. "I'm coming! I'm coming." Arianna forgot to take her makeup off last night so it was smudged on her face. Her hair was a mess. She answered the door yawning. "Yeah?"

"Clean up and get dressed, we gotta go somewhere. I found someone who can tell us what's going on between us." Said a blurry man.

"Wait who do you think you are?!" Arianna said without knowing it was Derek. She didn't have her contacts or glasses on.

"Arianna…" Derek picked up her glasses and gave them to her.

"Oh shit Derek! I'm sorry…"

"It's fine now hurry up."

*~Arianna In The Shower, Derek Waiting In Her Bedroom~*

While Arianna was shampooing her hair she started singing.

"_You're going through so much_

_But I know that _

_I could be the one to hold you_

_Every single day_

_I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold"_

Derek listened to her singing and couldn't help but like it….a lot. He could just go in there and ravish her body, but he sat there knowing that is a big no.

Once she got done she peeked out to grab a towel, and for sure there wasn't one. Arianna got out and peeked out the bathroom. "Derek…I don't have a towel. They are in the laundry basket."

Derek got up and grabbed a clean one. He walked over and grinned. "What do I get in return?"

"Not a slap in the face…" She huffed. "Towel please."

Derek got closer to the door, as he got closer Arianna's heart was racing. Derek put his hand on the door and went in the bathroom. Arianna was hiding her body with her arms as best as she could. H put the towel down and lightly grabbed her arms. Arianna let him do what he wanted. She wanted to make love to him as much as he did but she made a promise to herself she'd wait. But what's the harm in a little play?

Derek pressed his tight shirted body to her warm, wet naked body. Not looking at any of her body parts, except for her face. He wanted to respect her decision in waiting and he knew if he seen her soft, pale body, it would have been tough to stop. He picked her up like how he did at the club. He felt the wetness on her naked body. She was so warm and beautiful. He leaned in for a kiss but as soon as he did he noticed hickies on her neck.

"Hickies? How did you get them?" He said looking at them.

"Last night the man…"

"Oh so those are his huh…well I need to fix that." He said as he placed his mouth over a hickie. Sucking on her neck, making sure to leave his make over it. He had the urge to leave hickies everywhere on her, to prove to everyone that she was his.

Arianna was lost in lust. Her mind was so fuzzy, she didn't know what was what anymore. She tightened her grip on the back of Derek's head and started to moan slightly which almost took Derek over the top.

Derek stopped and put her down slowly, feeling her breasts rub down his body. "Better get dried off." Derek turned around and handed her a towel without looking at her he walked out of the bathroom. A couple of minutes later she came out with a towel on her body.

"I need to get clothes…." She said and began to pick out clothing, keeping a good grip on the towel so it wouldn't fall. Once she got her clothes she turned to him and smiled. "Thank you for accepting who I am and respecting my choice."

Arianna giggled and went into the bathroom and got dressed. She put her hair up in a messy bun and put glasses on. She felt like being lazy and not put effort into her looks, if Derek really liked her he'd except her for her.


	7. (6) Mated For Life

They got in the car and started driving to where they needed to be. Arianna touched Derek's hand lightly. She was in the mood for at least some affection from him. He just sat there driving.

She sighed and let go. "Where are we going?"

"To see Peter…my uncle."

"Oh I see…hey, if you're an alpha…does that mean you are leading a pack? Am I dating a leader?" She jokingly said.

"Dating huh? When did any of us as that question?" Derek wanted to test the girl.

"Oh, I figured…" She sighed. "Well, I-I like you Derek and…I think…we should be boyfriend and girlfriend!" She closed her eyes. She was so embarrassed. Never before has she asked someone to be hers.

"Ehh…I'm not really into the whole girl asking the guy." He looked over at her for a second. "Just wait, that time MIGHT come." Derek smirked.

"Hmph…well that was hopeless." Arianna looked outside, watching the trees go by. "Derek, have you ever had sex before?"

Derek was surprised by the question. "Well…uh…kinda. Yeah."

"…" Arianna looked down. _"Great! He's experienced! Well of course he is. Look at him, Arianna…If him and I ever…do it, I'll be the worst!"_ Mentally yelling at herself.

They got to where Peter is staying at, and seen Peter waiting for them. He waved for them to come inside. Once they got in Peter shut the door.

"So this is the girl, huh?" Peter said checking her out. "Nice job, Derek."

Derek grabbed Peter's arm and growled a bit. "Stop."

"I'm just saying. Anyways, you want to know why you two have this…bond, huh?"

"Yes! Please tell me why I am to attracted, in more than one ways! He's a complete asshole and yet I can't get over him." She blurted out.

"Well, thanks, Sweet tooth. Say it like I'm not here." Derek huffed.

"Well, it's true…you're a jerk to me."

"Sweetheart, he's like that to everyone. Trust me." Peter said acknowledging that Derek was looking at him as if he was about to rip out his tongue. "So anyways, when a Beta becomes an Alpha there is a mate that is picked for him. This bond is so strong that nothing can break it, unless if you're like me, you die before you could meet that person. Thanks a lot Nephew."

Derek shrugged. "Well don't be a psychopathic killer and we won't have a problem."

"So, are you saying we are made for each other?" Arianna said while turning her head to Derek.

"Yep."

Derek looked at Arianna and smiled a tiny bit. "Guess that's why I can't keep my hands off you."

"Derek, if you weren't here I wouldn't be able to either." Peter said with a grin.

"Hey now. Back off, she's mine!" Derek pointed at him, trying to make a point. "Anyways, we better get going. I gotta take her to work. See ya." Derek said as he grabbed Arianna's hand and went to the car.

They got in and started driving to the clinic until Arianna asked for Derek to pull over.

"What is it, Sweet too-" Derek got interrupted by a kiss on the lips.

Arianna broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "So, I'm yours huh?" She smiled.

"Well, duh. I made you mine, remember?" He replied as he lightly touched all the hickies he made on her neck.

Arianna blushed and started lifting up her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked surprised.

"I-I want you to leave a hickie on…my chest where my heart is. Please…" She bit her lip.

Derek got close to her and smelled her sent. He could tell that she was slightly aroused. He grabbed her and pulled her towards him, he placed his mouth on the spot where her heart is and started to suck. Arianna grabbed the back of his head and let out a tiny moan. The moan turned Derek on and he leaned her car seat back and got on top of her, still leaving a hickie where she wanted it.

After a few second he stopped and kissed from her chest to her mouth. Arianna wrapped her legs around him and started grinding up on him. She broke the kiss and panted out, "Wait, not here. Not…yet…"

Derek locked eyes with her and smirked. "Wanna be my girl?"

Arianna smiled big and giggled. "I'll think about it." She kissed his lips. "Hmm…" She started to feel his arm muscles and then his abs. "I think I'll need some…time to think about my answer, still." She smirked.

Derek grabbed her hand and put it above his heart. His heart was beating rapidly. "Is this enough for an answer?"

Arianna looked at where her hand was and then looked back up at him. "Yes….yes." She kissed him passionately.

Derek broke the kiss and sat down on his seat. "We really should get you to work."

Arianna looked over at him and smiled. "Will you be my first patient?"

"Oh you have no idea what you just said, Sweet tooth." He chuckled and drove to the clinic.


	8. (7) Being A Vet

*~At The Clinic~*

Arianna was taking of an injured dog. The dog had a broken leg. Dr. Deaton was teaching her how to do a splint. Derek was watching Arianna do the splint. He admired how gentle she was with the dog. He watched her face a lot. Her face was so concentrated that she didn't even notice him. She was making sure she didn't hurt the dog.

Derek smelled the stench of blood in the air. His eyes turned red and claws came out. "Arianna, stay put." He said as he went outside.

Dr. Deaton and Arianna stayed inside. They growling and fighting outside. Arianna tried her best to get outside to help Derek, but Dr. Deaton held her back. They both heard a whimper and in came Scott and Derek. Scott was holding was holding Derek up. Derek was all bloody and cut up.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" Arianna asked grabbing the bleeding Derek. She put him up on the table. "Derek! Look at me please. Come on!" She yelled while holding his face up.

Derek's eyes were opening and closing. "Alpha…attacked. I had to protect…you." He said in pain.

"You idiot! You don't have to protect me!" She cried out as she took a wet rag and started to wipe the blood off his face.

"You're the idiot…" He winced. "I do need to protect you…"

Arianna kissed his bruised lips gently. "Derek, thank you." She smiled down at him. He looked up and then winced again. "Why, is he not healing?!"

"Alpha attacks take longer to heal." Scott said.

"He won't die will he?" She said with tears in her eyes. Her tears slowly streamed down her face.

Derek wiped her tears and shook his head. "It'll take more than THAT to kill me."

Arianna giggled a little bit and wiped the rest of the blood off. Once she patched him all up he started to sit up.

"Woah , Tiger. You need to lay down." Arianna held onto his arm.

"He'll be fine, but I would recommend you two go home. Derek get some rest, you look like you haven't slept in days."

They both nodded and she brought Derek to the car. "I'll drive."

"Like hell you are." Derek glared.

Arianna put her hands on her hips. "Derek, you are freaking injured!"

"That doesn't mean I can't drive." He raised his eyebrow.

Arianna pouted. "Derek Hale, gimme the keys."

"No."

"Yes."

"Uh…no."

"Uh yeah!"

They both glared at each other. Suddenly Arianna got an idea. Why not seduce him and get it out of his pocket. She stared biting her bottom lip while looking up into his eyes. "Derek…" She put her mouth closer to his. They felt each other's breaths on their lips. Arianna put her right hand on his crotch and started rubbing it. Derek closed his eyes trying to calm down. He knew what she was doing.

"Stop, I know what you are doing, Arianna."

Arianna grinned. "Oh then why are you getting hard?" She said as she kept rubbing the bulge. She looked down and noticed how big the tent was. "Oh my…god." She looked up at him. "You've got to be kidding me."

Derek smirked. "Like I said I know what you are doing. Also if you continue to do it I'll shove you in the backseat and do you right then and there."

"UGH! Fine….drive." She crossed her hands.

Derek slowly stood up and walked to her side of the car and opened the door. "Get in."

"I-I can do that myself, Derek. You're the hurt one I should be-"

"Just get in…"

Arianna got in and Derek wobbled to the driver's side. He got in and started the car. They started driving to Arianna's place. They both agreed it was safer since no one but Scott and Dr. Deaton knew that was her place.

They got to the apartment and she carried him. "Der….ek, you're….heavy…." She panted out.

"I know…I'm trying to help."

Finally they got inside her apartment and she laid him down on her bed. Arianna wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't want Derek seeing that she was still crying about him being hurt. Derek could smell the sadness from her. He lightly rubbed her back.

"I'm fine, Sweet tooth." He smiled a little.

"I know but…I still don't like seeing you hurt. Do you not understand how much…I like you?!"

"…." He looked down at his wounds. He slowly started to take off the bandages.

"Wait! Don't take them off! Your wounds are-"

Derek took them off and revealed them healed. "You were saying?"

"O-Oh…never mind." She blushed.

Derek sat up and looked around her bedroom. "I see you've done some unpacking."

"Yeah but I still have a shit ton to do…"

"Want help?"

Arianna looked at Derek and smiled. "That would be nice."

Derek and got up and opened up a box. He started to take out clothes from the box.

"W-Wait that has my" Derek took out a pair of silky panties. "Underwear and bras in it…" She blushed.

Derek took the panties. "Why haven't you worn these for me before?"

"W-wha…I mean…I….uh…" She stammered.

He chuckled and got up. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I was kidding." He handed her the panties. "Honestly I don't mind. I grew up with sister's so seeing any girl items don't bother me." He started to put her clothes up where they belong.

Arianna got up and started to help him. Two hours later they both plopped down and sighed. "Wow I didn't know how much shit I had."

Derek took Arianna's hand and rubbed it. "Yeah well, I better get going."

"Wait! Please…stay here…Just one night!" She begged.

Derek looked at the clock. "I can't. Not tonight."

"Why not?"

Derek sighed. "Tonight is the full moon. My heart rate increases when I'm around you, imagine what it will be like tonight."

"Derek…I don't care. I'll take care of you and I swear if you want me to leave the room for a second I will. Just please…this once?"

Derek looked down. He knew that if he stayed the night he'll stay more nights. It's not like he didn't want to, just he didn't want to be so emotionally attached to her. Every moment he spends with her he likes her more. He understood why but he doesn't want her hurt. Everyone around him gets hurt. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. He wanted her safe from harm but yet he also wanted to keep her close to that no one would fuck around with her.

"Fine I'll stay. BUT the moment I tell you to leave the room or to not touch me, you must do it."

Arianna nodded and jumped into his arms. "Thank you!" She kissed his cheek and smiled at him.


	9. (8) The Scars

Derek and Arianna were on her bed together. She was lightly rubbing his arm. "So…what do you wanna do?" She tilted her head up.

"You know what I want to do." He grinned.

"Hehe~ I do." She got up and slowly took off her shirt, revealing her bra. Derek looked directly at his mark on her breast. "Want to take a show with me, Babe?" Arianna winked.

Derek cleared his throat. "Yeah…I would but uh" Arianna started to take off her pants. "The full moon…and…um…" Derek forgot what he was going to say.

Arianna threw her shirt, pants and socks into a hamper. She turned her back towards him and started shaking her ass. "You were saying." She winked.

Derek quickly got up and started to feel her up. He grabbed her breasts from behind her while kissing her neck. He mumbled out "Keep this up and I'll have to punish you, Sweet Tooth." He licked her pulse point on her neck.

Arianna let out a slight moan. "o-Okay, I'm sorry." She moaned out.

Derek smirked and picked her up. He carried her to the bathroom and put her down. He took off his shirt, revealing his oh so toned abs. Arianna bit her bottom lip. _"I waaaaant…."_ She thought to herself. Derek knew what she was thinking due to the smell of her arousal. He took his pants and socks off. Now both were just in their underwear, besides Arianna's bra.

Derek slowly walked closer to the nervous Arianna. "I'm not going to hurt you, or make you do anything you don't want to do."

Arianna nodded. "I know just…I'm just intimidated by you."

Derek had a look of hurt on his face. "How so?"

"Oh no! It's not you! It's me…I'm intimidated by all men." Arianna explained.

Derek got concerned. "Why?"

"Be…..because of my dad. It's nothing." She turned around and let her hair down.

For a second Derek had seen scars on her back before she put her hair down. The scars were small circles. "Why do you have these scars?" He moved her hair to take a closer look.

Arianna's heart started beating. Not just because he was touching her, but because she was thinking about what her dad did to her. "They are cigarette burns…My dad burnt me on weekend when I would see him when I was little. I never told my mom."

"Why the hell would he do that?!" Derek turned her around to look her in the eyes. His eyes were glowing red.

"He wanted a son…and he got a daughter instead. So he told me either I dress up like a boy or become a prettier girl or else he'd burn me. Needless to say…I did neither." Arianna had tears in her eyes. "He told me I was an embarrassment to call his daughter because I'm ugly. That's why….I don't believe anyone when they tell me I'm attractive. Because how can I….how can I believe them when my own dad thinks I'm ugly?"

Derek hugged her tightly. He tried hard to calm down but just the thought of her being hurt pissed him off. "Arianna…" He put a hand under her chin and tilted it up. "You are beautiful."

Arianna started crying. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for crying just…never in my life did I think I'd find someone like you. All my life my dad has told me no guy would ever love me. He told me they'd date me out of pity because I'm so ugly." She looked up at him. "Are you with me out of…pity?"

Derek glared. "You honestly think I would do that? You are my fucking mate, Arianna. Yes at first I was an asshole to you but that's me. I was a jerk to you because I like you. It's how I usually show my feelings towards a girl." He kissed her passionately. "Like I said you are my mate…NOTHING and NO ONE will change that. Do you understand?"

Arianna was shaking horribly. "Y-yes…" She was shaking not because he was mad but because she never told anyone this. Derek is the only one who knows those dark secrets. "Derek…I'm sorry for getting you angry and for crying."

"Don't be."

"Am…I still your Sweet Tooth?" She giggled.

"Always." He smiled sweetly at her. "Now let's take a shower. Still up for it?"

"Oh you have no idea."

Derek was still pissed about what her dad did to her. In fact he wanted to murder him. What kind of man does that to their own daughter? He decided to stay close to her. He promised to himself that he would protect her from anyone and anything. Even her father.


	10. (9) The Night Of The Full Moon

**Hey guys! Sorry about the last chapter being soooo dark. Haha. Anyways if you'd like some inside info about my fic you can follow me on Tumblr. **

**Have a nice day! Hugs and kisses!**

Derek stood in front of Arianna. He reached behind her, still looking into her eyes, while undoing her bra. He slowly slid off both straps. Arianna held onto the cups, nervous and not knowing what he's going to think of her body.

"It's okay, Arianna. Like I said, nothing will change for us. If anything changes, it'll be that my feelings growing for you."

Arianna nodded. "I know…same here but…I've never shown anyone my…" She blushed. "Anyways…I do want to continue…"

"I'm honored to be the first then." Derek says as he slowly revealed her breasts. He looked down and tilted his head slightly. Arianna's nipples were pink and hard. Her breasts were perky and to Derek, they were beautiful. He looked into Arianna's eyes. "You sure?"

"Y-Yes…but wait just so you know…we aren't going to…you know…have sex." Arianna hesitantly said.

Derek grinned. "I know." He lightly touched her right breasts. Feeling the warmth of it underneath his hand. He wanted to go slow for her so she felt comfortable. He picked Arianna up and put her to a wall. He kissed slowly from her neck down to her nipple. Derek circled his tongue around it making Arianna gasp in pleasure.

"D-Derek~!" She moaned out.

"Sensitive are we?" He grinned.

"W-Well…yeah…"

"It's okay. It's cute." He said as he kissed her nipple.

Derek started to suck gently on it. Arianna's moans became loud as he began sucking harder. The more she moaned the more intimate it got. Derek's cock was hard at this point and slightly rubbed against Arianna's now soaking underwear.

Arianna jumped a bit. "Derek, wh-what's that…down there?"

Derek let her breast go from his mouth and whispered in her ear. "It's what you will beg for someday."

Arianna shivered. "You suck right now, Mister Wolf."

"Ha, I know. But you're the one that's the tease. Moaning in my ear, getting louder and louder. Making me calm myself so I don't fuck you silly."

"Hmmm…put me down." Derek put her down on the floor. As he did his dick rubbed against all the parts of her body that touched him on the way down. "Come. Let's shower." She turned her back and removed her panties, showing off her ass.

Derek looked away for a couple of seconds, trying to calm down. Oh how he wanted to just grab her and take her right then and there. Once he calmed down he looked back at her. Arianna was already in the warm shower, waving for him to come in. Derek pulled off his boxers, revealing his stiff hard cock. Arianna blushed and looked away. Derek got in the shower and held her from behind. He kissed her neck lightly and let her go. He still had not seen Arianna's pussy yet.

She turned around to get her hair wet and noticed that Derek's eyes were still on her face. He didn't look down at her body because he knew that once he did he wouldn't ale to stop himself. Arianna got done wetting her hair and crept up to Derek. She slowly went down to get her shampoo. Once she got it she looked at Derek.

Derek had his eyes closed, trying to calm down. It was so hard for him to stay in control due to him liking her and plus it's a full moon. Derek went y Arianna and got his hair wet too and just took deep breaths.

Couple minutes later they both had their hair wash and their bodies covered in body soap. The suds were covering her breasts and Derek looked down. He let out a slight groan. "Arianna, let's hurry up. I don't know how long I can take it."

"Okay Derek…but just so you know, I trust you and if…you did happen to lose control it's okay." She blushed.

Derek nodded and they both washed off the soap. Derek got dry first and turned around to give Arianna her towel. When he turned around and seen that she was covering up her crotch. Arianna took the towel and started drying off.

Derek walked out and got some dry clothes for Arianna. He had the towel wrapped around his waist while Arianna had her towel wrapped around her body. "What are you going to wear since you don't have clean clothes?"

"Well, I was just going to be naked. Is that a problem?" He smirked.

"N-No!" Arianna put the towel down and blushed. "Since you're going to be naked, it's only fair that I am too…"

Derek's eyes dropped down to her breasts. "Fuck." Derek turned around and put an arm on the wall, trying to calm down.

Arianna came up behind him and hugged his back, wrapping her arms around his torso. "It's okay, Derek. Take your time."

Derek took one of her hands and held it to his heart. Arianna felt Derek's heart racing and slowing down a little bit. She kissed his back and waited for him to calm down.

Once he calmed down he held her hand and walked to the bed. Arianna uncovered the bed and let Derek get in first. Arianna blushed when she seen Derek's cock limp and dangling over his leg. He wasn't hard but wasn't soft either.

Arianna got in with Derek and snuggled up to him. "Derek why haven't you looked down at…my vagina yet?"

Derek cleared his throat. "Because if I did…I wouldn't be able to control myself and end up fucking you."

Arianna looked up at him and rued his scruffy face. Derek looked back at her and slightly smiled. They slowly closed the gap between their faces and kissed. Derek started rubbing Arianna's breast and his kisses became rougher. He smelled her arousal and got on top of her. Kissing down her neck and gently slid his now werewolf teeth down her neck.

Arianna gasped a bit out of fear. "D-Derek! Stop! Wait…"

Derek quickly got off and sat there. "G-Go…hurry!" Derek already had glowing red eyes and werewolf teeth. He was breathing heavily. Arianna got up and started to run to the door. Derek seen her running and went for her ankles. Arianna fell down and hit the floor. Derek rolled her over and got on top of her. He was full on werewolf. "Mine." He grunted and started to kiss her neck.

"D-Derek! Please stop!" Arianna struggled to get out of his grasp. "Derek please! I'm scared!"

The words 'I'm scared echoed through Derek's ears. He got up and ran into the bathroom. He shut the door. All Arianna could her was him grunting and talking to himself. Telling himself to stop and calm down. Arianna just sat there staring at the door…waiting for the man who almost raped or killed her.


	11. (10) First Breakfast

Ten minutes had gone by. At this point Arianna was in bed fully clothed. Derek came out with a mixed of sadness and anger on his face. He turned around to look at Arianna who was watching tv. He looked down hurt. He knew he fucked up. He started mentally punching himself until he heard Arianna's voice.

"Derek, come to bed." She patted next to him, still a little shaken up.

Derek slowly walked over to her and sat beside her. "Aren't you pissed at me? Or scared of me?"

"Well, I'm not mad just a bit…shaken up." She looked over at him. Derek put his head down. "I forgive you." She put her hand on his. "Next time we won't push you that far. I'll admit it, it's not all your fault. I was the cause and I pushed you too far. I should have been more cautious."

Derek grabbed her arm. "Arianna, no. It's mine. I should of controlled myself better. I almost…god damn it!" Derek growled at himself.

Arianna leaned over and hugged him. "I forgive you, Derek."

Derek hugged her back tightly. "Honestly, I thought you were going to leave me after what I did."

Arianna shook her head. "I wouldn't do that to you. Now let's stop talking about it and let's cuddle." She smiled.

"I'd like that." He smiled back.

A half hour went by and they just talked about random things. Arianna then fell asleep in Derek's arms. Derek held her close, listening to her steady heartbeat. He loved listening to it.

The next day Arianna woke up to an empty bed. It was just her snuggled next to a pillow. Was it all just a dream? She sat up and looked around. Derek's clothes were gone. Everything looked normal, as if he was never there. She looked at her phone and went to go text Scott but noticed a new text message. From an unknown number.

She read it and it was from Derek. 'I went to the store. You don't have shit for food there. Will be back hopefully before you wake up but if I'm not there then good morning, Sweet Tooth.' She smiled and texted him back saying, 'Hey where the hell is my good morning kiss, Mr. Wolf?'

She got up after sending the text and started brushing her teeth. Her phone went off and she read it. It said 'Oh, you'll get it. Trust me. Anyways, while I'm here what do you want? I was just going to get breakfast food.' She replied back with, 'Hmmm, I'll take some sausage~! Wink wink!'

After she got done brushing her teeth and heard the door open. She started to go to the door while putting her hair up in a messy bun. "Derek~!" She ran over to him and kissed his cheek.

"So sausage huh?" He smirked sexually.

"Ahem…it was a joke." She blushed.

"I know. I got it for you anyways. Anytime you want it…" He put the food down and hugged her tightly. "You can have it." He kissed her lips.

She giggled. "I know~!" She grabbed the bags of food and started putting them away, but left out the ones they were going to eat. "How about some bacon and eggs?"

"Sure. I'll cook the eggs. How do you like your eggs?"

Arianna came up behind him and grinned. "Well unfertilized…but you can make them however you want them." She winked at him.

He turned around. "Not THOSE eggs." He shook his head.

Arianna started to make the bacon while Derek made the eggs. Arianna butt bumped Derek making him shake his head.

"I know that you're testing me." He said.

"Yes I am~!" She butt bumped him again.

The eggs got done first and Derek put them on two plates. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, and since she was shorter than him by almost a foot he put his head on top of hers.

"Shorty." He chuckled.

"Excuse me?" She pointed at him. "I have a reason to be short!"

"Oh and what's that?" Holding back a laugh.

"I don't like heights." She huffed and went back to the almost cooked bacon.

Derek held back a laugh again. "I see. Well that's a very good excuse, I guess." He walked away chuckling a bit.

"I hear that, Derek!" Arianna put the bacon on the plates and sat down at the table. "Derek, food's done."

Derek came back from using the bathroom and sat down. He began to eat when he looked up at her. "You like chocolate milk huh?"

Arianna tilted her head. "How'd you know?"

"Because, there's two full gallons in the fridge and nothing else to drink."

"Well…yeah…" She looked down. "Sorry."

"You're fine. I thought it was cute…and funny." He took a drink of coffee.

"So, what do you want to do today, babe?" Arianna asked without thinking about what she just called Derek.

"Babe? Hmm, nice ring to it. Personally I like Mr. Wolf."

"Wha- oh I mean…crap. Sorry!"

"It's fine.

"So what would you like to do…?"

"Well, that Alpha is still out there. I need to do something about it."

"Take me with you!" She smiled.

"Arianna, I can't. It's too dangerous." Derek huffed.

"I'm dating an Alpha. I shared a bed with an Alpha on a full moon. I think I'll be fine." She smirked.

Derek shook his head and grunted. "Fine. Just stay close to me though." Derek got done eating and put the plate and cup into the dishwasher.

"I'll be good! I swear!" Arianna said as she got done and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher too.

"Okay…well let's go." Derek said as he put on his jacket. "Let's stop at my place first so I can get some clothes and bring them here."

"O-Okay? So are you going to…like live here now or what?"

"No, just temporarily. No one knows where you live besides Scott and Deaton. So here is where it's safe for us." He took her hand. "Come on let's go."


	12. (11) Hes Mine

They got to Derek's place. It was…okay I guess. The house really did need some work done to it. Derek got out of the car and went inside. Arianna stayed in the car for a few minutes and decided that she was curious and wanted to look around Derek's place.

So Arianna got out and creeped inside Derek's house. It smelled like something was burnt. She looked at the furniture and shook her head. "That man needs a woman's touch to this place." Arianna touched the couch. It was old looking. She turned around and went to the main room where the stairs were. She slowly touched the railing and began to walk upstairs. The wood creaked as she stepped on them. "Derek?" She called out for him.

Derek peeked around the corner upstairs. "What?" He was shirtless and getting ready to put a shirt on.

"What happened to this place?"

"I told you…it caught on fire." He put his shirt on and went back to his room. He walked back to the stairs with a bag of clothes. "Come on let's go." He said as he walked passed Arianna on the stairs.

"Derek, you can tell me anything. Why did it catch on fire?" She grabbed his hand.

"Just…" His face looked hurt as he remembered what happened. "Hunters new about my family and burnt the house with them inside of it." Derek wriggled his hand out of Arianna's and proceeded to open the door to walk out of it. "Come on. Let's go."

Arianna nodded and walked out in front of him. She kissed her hand and touched a pillar on the deck of the house and walked to the car. Derek looked confused as to why she did that. When they got in the car Derek asked why she did what she did.

"I wanted to pay my respect to your house and family. You are my boyfriend after all." She smiled.

"Oh, I guess." Derek shrugged and started the car. He drove to Peter's place and called him on his cell phone. "Peter, we are here. Okay…bye." He hung up and sat there.

"Why are we picking up Peter?"

"Because, he is going to help us find the Alpha that attacked me. It's kinda like a group meeting only with werewolves." Derek explained.

"Oh, I see." Arianna looked towards the door and seen Peter coming out with Isaac and Boyd. "who are they?"

"The buffer one is Boyd and the innocent looking one is Isaac. They are part of my pack. I have another werewolf in my pack but she's already at our meeting spot."

Peter got in the back of Derek's car while Isaac and Boyd got in another vehicle. Peter leaned over and whispered into Derek's ear. "Why is brunet here?"

"Her name is Arianna and I need to keep an eye on her. Anything else?" Derek replied bluntly.

Peter put his hands up slightly. "Okay. Okay."

Derek started the car and started to drive to the hide out. Arianna turned around to face Peter. "Don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone." She smiled.

"I know you won't. If you did we would have to kill you." Peter said with a smirk on his face. He was joking of course but serious at the same time.

Arianna gulped a bit. "R-Really?" She looked at Derek.

"Well, no but you wouldn't be off the hook."

"I see…so I'd become everyone's dinner then?" Arianna said nervously.

Peter chuckled. "Well you do look delicious enough to eat."

Derek growled a bit. "Peter…"

"I'm kidding, Derek. Geez." Peter rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later they all got to the hide out. They went inside and found Erica in there. She was very cute and the way she was eyeballing Derek made Arianna jealous.

"Oh, who's this?" Erica said hoping over to Arianna.

"I'm Arianna." Arianna said irritably.

"Hmmm…wel I'm Erica." She said as she went over and walked by Derek, running her hand across his chest and went to sit down. "So, what's the plan, Derek?"

Arianna wanted to just walk up to Eric and punch her in the face for touching Derek, but she just stood there. She didn't want to be a burden to anyone, especially Derek. Instead, Arianna stood next to Derek with her head on his chest. Derek put his hand on the small part of her neck and started talking.

While Derek was talking Arianna couldn't help but stare at Erica. Why would she touch Derek like that? Did they have a history together? So many questions were going through her head the Arianna was just starring off into space.

A few moments passed by and Arianna snapped out of it when he heard Peter talking. "Okay sounds like a plan. When should we start?"

"Tonight. I want this over as soon as possible. This threat is going to get worse and eventually, the Alpha will find where I have been staying." Derek looked at Arianna and rubbed her back. "The last thing I want is for anyone to get hurt just because they are close to me."

Isaac stood up. "If you guys want, Boyd, Erica, and I could start the search tonight."

"Why me?" Erica growled.

"First, I need to teach you three how to fight an Alpha." Derek took his shirt off and revealed his muscular torso. "Come at me. All three of you."

Isaac, Boyd, and Erica were all trying to fight Derek. Of course all three got their ass handed to them. Arianna was amused at Erica losing. Erica could sense the enjoyment Arianna was getting so she got up and jumped into Derek's arms and started to kiss him passionately. Occasionally biting his lip. Derek was caught off guard and pushed her off of him.

Arianna got up and quickly moved over to Erica and went to slap her. Peter and Isaac stopped her before she could do that.

"What? You think you can hurt me? Sweetheart, I am stronger than you and better than you if _every _single way." Erica smirked evilly.

"Erica, enough. You do that again and next time I won't just push you off." Derek huffed.

"Oooh, sounds kinky." Erica winked at him.

Arianna quickly got free from Peter and Isaac and punched Erica right in the face. Derek quickly grabbed her while Arianna yelled at Erica. "You, Bitch! I don't care what you are! What you did was wrong! So fuck you and burn in hell!"

Derek grabbed Arianna's face to make her look at him. "Stop, Arianna. Look at me." He kissed her lips. "Calm down."

Arianna's heart was racing and her adrenaline was going. Her hands were trembling and she felt like leaving. She looked up at Derek finally and smiled. "I'm fine." She lied.

Derek glared at Arianna and shook his head. "I know you are lying." He pointed at her heart. "When you lie, your heart acts up." He smirked. "In other words, you can't lie to me. I'll know."

Arianna did a pouty face. "Well, I meant I'm fine and won't lose it anymore."

"Okay, now I believe that." Derek slowly let her go, watching her every move, making sure she doesn't act up again.

Arianna sat down and got out her cell phone and started playing games. She was still fuming but she kept her cool…for now.


	13. (12) The Alpha

Isaac sat down next to her. "What are you playing?" He pointed to her game on her phone.

"Oh just a puzzle solving game. See you have to find keys and hidden codes around the room and try to get out. It sounds simple but in some codes you have to use your brain." Arianna explained.

"Wow you must be smart because there's no way I'd be playing puzzle solving games when I'm bored. I'd just end up getting even more…bored." He looked at her. "No offense! I mean it's great that you are-"

Arianna interrupted. "It's okay. I get it." She smiled at him.

The two of them were talking for at least five minutes and Derek seen her giggling and smiling at him. He got sort of jealous but he knew Isaac wouldn't try to take her away. The more she giggled the more curious he got. "What is he saying to make her smile that much?" He thought to himself. While he was thinking a hand came up to Derek's face and snapped their fingers. "Huh?"

"I was talking to you." Peter replied grinning. "You like her huh?"

"Well…I mean…I guess." Derek said looking back at Arianna.

"You guess huh…so let's say Isaac and her become friends and start hanging with each other…a lot. You wouldn't care?"

Derek looked back at him and replied with a stern face. "Not really." He lied.

"Derek…do I need to have a talk with you about girls? Like what they like and dislike? For instance if you don't take care of the situation that just happened, she's going to think you and Erica are a secret thing." Peter said while crossing his arms.

"Arianna's fine. Tonight if she brings it up then I'll take care of it, but I'm not just going to bring it up first."

"Derek, just talk to her." Peter said patting Derek's shoulder before he left taking Boyd and Erica with him.

"Come on, Isaac." Boyd called.

Isaac traded phone numbers with Arianna and got up. "I'll umm…talk to you later." He smiled and walked out.

Derek walked over and helped Arianna up. He held her in his arms. "So…I guess I should explain."

Arianna nodded in his chest. "Yes. Like what if it was me and some guy?"

"Like at the club?"

"…Yeah…"

"Okay…I don't blame you for what you did. Arianna there wasn't really…anything between her and I. I mean we made out a few times but we never fucked." Derek rubbed her back, knowing she was getting upset.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I never thought she would do that. Also it never came up in my mind that I should tell you."

"Are you hiding anything else from me?" Arianna asked looking down.

"Nothing I can think of right now. I mean you already know my biggest secret."

Arianna looked up at him and smiled a bit. "Yeah. Well if you have anything else you think of, tell me." She kissed his cheek and walked up to the car with Derek.

They got to Arianna's apartment. Arianna went to unlock the apartment to find out that it was already unlocked. Derek walked in first with his claws out. The place looked normal except for the symbol on the wall.

"Oh my god! Is that blood?!" Arianna cried out.

Derek grabbed Arianna. "It's not safe here." He picked her up and ran to the car and put her in. "You stay here. I'll get you clothes and stuff you need." He locked the car and went inside.

Arianna hugged herself and her hands were shaking. What did that symbol mean? Was that blood? Is Derek going to be safe?

Suddenly she felt like she was being watched. She slowly looked over to the driver's side window and there were two glowing red eyes. Arianna started screaming loudly and the figure started to draw that same spiral on the window and ran off.

Derek came running out with a bag of clothes and necessities. He ran to the car and got in quickly, locking the door. "Arianna, what happened?!"

"T-There was eyes! Red…eyes!" She cried out. Tears were streaming down her face.

Derek's eyes turned red and he started the car. He started driving and he called Peter. "Peter, the Alpha found us. He left…a symbol on the wall and Arianna was face to face with it. Yes. You sure? Okay, thanks. We'll be there in a couple of minutes. Bye."

"Where…are we going?"

"To Peter's. It's the only place I can think of right now." He held her hand. "Everything's going to be okay. If he wanted to hurt you he would of broke into my car and got you."

"Derek, what did that symbol mean?" She said sniffling.

"I'll…tell you when we get there."

Once they got to Peter's, Isaac and Scott were waiting outside. Isaac took ahold of Arianna's hand and led her inside. Scott walked over to Derek while Derek got all the bags. "What's happening, Derek?"

"Well first off who called you here? Peter?"

"Yeah. You can't take on the Alpha alone, that's why we are here." He put his hand on Derek's shoulders. "We can do this. Just tell me everything."

Derek sighed. "The symbol on the wall in her apartment was…" Derek looked up at the window Arianna was looking out of. "The easiest was I can explain it is it meant he was coming for her to get to me. He wants to 'own' her, I guess. He knows that if he takes her from me then I'm going to lose it and-"

Scott had interrupted him. "I know what you mean. Don't worry. We are not going to let that happen."

Derek nodded as they both went into Peter's place. Peter took the bags and put them in a spare bedroom. "The room isn't complete, but at least you have a bed and walls." He put the bag down.

Arianna went up and hugged Peter lightly. "Thank you…" She let go and walked over to the bed, letting her long hair down. She sat on the bed just staring at the ground.

Derek closed the door and started talking to Peter outside of the room, telling him everything he knows and what the symbol was.

"Sounds like you got your hands full. Does Arianna know?"

Derek shook his head. "I don't want her to worry any more than what she is right now."

"Not telling her is going to make her worry more."

"True…I guess I'll tell her."

"Well, goodnight. Better get some sleep." Peter said before walking off to his room and shutting the door.

Isaac was already crashed out on the couch and Scott was at his house. Derek went into the bedroom that Arianna was in and seen her hugging herself. She heard everything Derek was telling Peter.

"You okay?"

"Derek…am I really going to be taken?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't want this. I want to be home…with you. I want to have a somewhat normal life with you." She looked down at the floor.

"We will make it through this. I'll protect you." He sat down and held her close.

Arianna looked up at him and started to kiss him passionately. Derek started to rub her back before they laid down on the bed together.


	14. (13) The First Time

The next day she woke up in Derek's arms. He was…sleeping? For the first time she saw him sleeping. His face looked so peaceful. She slowly moved over and kissed his lips. She was a little surprised when she got a light kiss back. Derek opened his eyes slowly.

"Good morning, Handsome." Arianna smiled and rubbed his nose with her own.

"Morning, Sweet Tooth." Derek replied while sitting straight up. "I'll be right back." He said going out of the room and came back with a note from Peter. "Went out to do some errands. Feel free to make yourself at home." Derek read.

Arianna got up and moved over to him seductively. "So I take it we are….alone?" She smirked.

"Seems like we are." He grinned and picked her up.

"Oh no what ever shall I do~! Poor little girl stuck in a strange place with a big bad wolf." Arianna acted out as a damsel in distress. "Someone help me." She giggled out.

"You are…a great actress." Derek said trying to hold back a laugh. He laid her down on the bed.

"Why grandma what big teeth you have~!" She teased while rubbing a finger over his lips.

"All the better to eat you with, my dear." Derek replied lightly nibbling at her neck making her gasp slightly.

"D-Derek…are we going to do…it?" Arianna blurted out.

He looked into her eyes. "Do you want it? Here? Now?"

Arianna thought for a little bit and rubbed his check. "Yeah…I do."

Derek checks her heartbeat and found out she wasn't lying. He looked into her eyes again and then kissed her passionately. He started removing her clothes while she was having trouble undoing his pants.

Derek sat straight up and took his shirt and pants off. He hungrily took her pants off to revealing her panties that Derek took out the box at her apartment. He breathed out slightly and then got on top of her. They were both in just underwear.

Arianna bit her bottom lip slightly and nodded to him. "Please go…easy on me."

"I will. I promise." He assured her but sticking his hands down her panties.

Derek started rubbing her clit making her body tremble with lust and pleasure. The more he rubbed the more her body gave in and made her panties soaked. He was kissing her neck and slowly inserted one finger in her making her arch her back and moan loud.

"D-Derek…wait…" She took a breath and nodded. "Okay…continue."

He started moving his finger in and out slowly picking up speed. He started whispering naughty things into her ear. Telling her all the things he would do to her which caused her to become even more wet. She was ready for a second finger.

Again he slowly inserted a second finger and worked with her body. He felt her walls closing in around his fingers. Oh how he wished it was his cock instead of his hands. The more she moaned the more he tried to not turn into a sex craved Alpha.

He slowly took out his fingers and took off her drenched panties, showing her smooth, shaved pussy. Derek got down there and slowly moved his face to her crotch. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"Eating you." He said seductively. He moved her hands that were blocking her pussy and started licking her clit.

Arianna bucked her hips up and moaned. Derek stuck his tongue deep inside her vagina and made slight groan sounds. The vibration was sent all throughout her body making her go absolutely crazy. He knew how to work his tongue.

"Derek please put it in." She moaned out. "Please, I can't take it anymore." She panted out while rubbing her nipples.

Derek went up to her face and smirked. "No. You've been a tease to me, now it's my turn." He removed her hands from her breasts and started to suck on one of the nipples.

Arianna couldn't take it much longer and she started thinking of ways to get him inside her. She looked down at the tent in his boxers. Arianna moved a foot over to the bulge and rubbed it slightly. Derek knew what she was doing and took her leg and pinned it down.

"Ah ah ah…no. Bad girl." He said and he started rubbing his bulge on her crotch.

"Derek please~! Put your cock inside me." Arianna panted out.

When Derek heard those words he lost it. He took off his boxers and put his cock right up to her opening. He looked up at her making sure she wants this. Instead of nodding she scooted down a bit to make him go in a little bit. He went in more and more until she started to tense up. He stopped and leaned over her kissing her neck while whispering.

"It's okay I won't hurt you."

Arianna took a deep breath and Derek started to go in more. Once he was completely in he stayed there for a couple of seconds, letting her body get ready for what was about to happen. Derek slowly started to move in and out making Arianna moan.

"Derek, you're…so big. I feel so good but it hurts a little bit."

"We can stop if you want." Derek said trying to not turn.

"No keep going…" She kissed him.

Derek went faster and faster as time went by. He was enjoying her moans and her body moving around. He felt powerful because every time he moved the more she begged for more. Derek started to pound inside her and she arched her back.

"Derek I feel like something is….coming!"

Derek panted out. "It's okay. Let it."

She started moaning out and finally she came. Her walls gripped tight around Derek's cock which sent Derek over the edge. He was about to take it out when Arianna stopped him.

"Come in me…please."

"Are you sure?"

Arianna nodded and moved her hips. Derek started going at it more and finally he let out a groan and came inside her. She felt his cock spurting out his semen and it felt…good.

He pulled out of her and laid right next to her. They were both sweating but they didn't care. They started snuggling together.

"Derek?"

He looked down at her. "What?"

"Was I….okay?"

"Yeah…I mean…it was your first time. I didn't want you to do the work. Next time you are going to show me what you got though." He said with a smile on his face making Arianna giggle. "Say…Arianna, why did you want me to come in you?"

"Well first I wanted to know what it felt like…then I was thinking I want all of you so…yeah."

"Oh I see. You weren't thinking about wanting kids?"

"I-I uh…well I mean…" Her heart started beating fast.

He smiled. "So that's the real reason. It's fine." He hugged her close. "We better get cleaned and dressed before Peter comes home."

"Okay~!" She smiled and they both got up and went to the shower.

They, of course, had shower sex. Once they got done they both got dressed and went out of the bedroom and seen Peter was in the kitchen making breakfast with a smirk on his face.

"Shit…" Derek mumbled out.


	15. (14) The Mysterious Caller

**Hello! So yeah this one is a bit longer than normal. I owe you guy's two chapters because I missed a day so to make it up I made this one longer. Needless to say my fingers have now been turned into nubs. Haha. Well I thank you guys for reading my story so far. I plan on making chapters every day and if I don't make a chapter that day expect two or a longer chapter the next day. So have a nice day and thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Btw I was asked who my favorite character and actor is, it's Derek. Not because of his hotness but because I do actually care for this character. I just want to wrap him up in a fluffy blanket and tell the hunters and alphas no. Haha. Anyways, my favorite actor in Teen Wolf…god I love them all! I really do, but if I were to judge on who makes my knees give out and butterflies in my belly, it would be Tyler Hoechlin (Derek). Yeah, that man is…WOOOOOOW but in all honesty, he is funny as fuck. Anyways, have a nice day! Ta ta~!**

"So...I take it you heard." Arianna struggled to say.

Peter nodded and set out breakfast on the table and sat down. He started eating and looked up at the two love birds. "You gonna eat?"

Arianna nodded and sat down. "Wow this smells so good…" She said while smiling the delicious looking food which made Peter chuckle. Derek sat down at his plate and began eating.

"It's been awhile since I cooked for you, huh?" Peter said trying to start up a conversation.

Derek nodded and started eating the pancakes. "This tastes like Mom's cooking."

"I took her recipe book out and decided to bring back some old memories."

Arianna took a bite out of the pancake. "Oh my god! This is so good!' She said almost stuffing her face with more pancake. Derek smirked a little bit.

"Talia was the master at cooking." Peter said. "Every full moon she would make all of us a big dinner."

Derek bit looked down at his plate. His facial expression was hurt but mixed with happiness when Peter talked about the memories they shared.

"What did your family do as a tradition?" Peter asked Arianna.

"We never really…had one. I never had much of a family. It was more just my mom and I. I remember…" Arianna started to smile. "My mom was a busy mom. She'd always work and I had to go to babysitters a lot. But…on days she had off she took me out of school just to hang with me. We use to dance to the Macarena a lot when I was a child."

"What about your dad? What did you two do?" Peter asked questionably.

"My mom and dad were divorced when I was a couple months old. I did see him every other weekend…well I was supposed to but he always abandoned me for his drinking buddies. When he wanted to see me it was only when he wanted to. I remember waiting by the door with my bag…waiting for my dad to come and get me. Every time it happened my mom felt heartbroken for me but I didn't want to show that I was sad. She felt guilty for having me with him but to be honest I don't blame her." Arianna clenched her fork tightly. "All the things he has done to her in the past…makes me sick. I don't care that he didn't want me…what made me dislike him is when he abused my mom for years."

Derek put his hand on her hand. He heard her heart beating rapidly and seen her eyes full of anger and hatred. Who knew that such a kind hearted girl was full of so much hate and rage for someone who helped create her; thinking about all the bullshit that he put Arianna through made Derek want to tear his throat.

"I'm fine, Derek." She smiled at him. She got up and turned her back towards the men, she lifted up her shirt and revealed to Peter the burn marks on her back.

"I see. Well, not only do I hate the man but now I feel obligated to kill him too." Peter said protectively. He felt protective over her because she was Derek's mate. He wanted his nephew to be happy and he knew she was his happiness.

Arianna put her shirt down and sat back down at the table. "Well good luck with that. He's in federal prison right now." She finished her plate first.

The two men looked at her questionably and Peter asked why. Arianna replied, "Oh, he was in prison before for burning down someone's garage and attempted to burn down their house. Then when he got out he got arrested like maybe five years later, I don't know. Anyways, he was arrested for fire arms as a felon and possession of meth with intention to deliver it." She explained while holding and pointing with her fork. She got up and went to the sink. She rinsed off her dishes and put them into the dishwasher before she sat down at the table again.

Peter and Derek were looking at each other. The looks they were giving each other was like they knew what they were thinking. Peter and him then continued to eat and got done.

A couple of hours have passed and Arianna was ready to go to work. She was in a ¾ sleeve laced shoulder, light blue top. Her jeans were dark washed slim boot cut. Her choice of shoes, were just regular black shoes. She had her hair up in a high ponytail with her side bangs down.

"Where are you going?" Derek said getting up from the couch. The two men were watching tv together.

"Work?" She said in a questionable tone.

"No you're not. There is an Alpha out there who is trying to take you."

"Derek, I'll be fine. I'll be with Scott and Deaton." Arianna protested while having a hand on her hip.

Derek huffed and finally gave in but still had a scowl on his face. "I'm going to take you there but if they are fine by themselves then we are coming back."

"Derek! I came here to learn to be a vet. I cannot do that if I keep missing work or leaving work. Please just let me do this. I'll take a cab there. I'll be fine." Arianna got close and kissed her boyfriend on the lips. "I'll be back at six." She stated and waved by at Peter before she left.

Derek sat on the couch with his mind racing with events that could happen if he didn't go with her. Peter had seen how worried he was and sat next to him with his hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. If anything happens, you know she would call you in a heartbeat."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

*~At Work~*

"Hey, Boss!" Arianna said walking into the back where Scott and him where treating a sick puppy. "Oh my god this puppy is adorable!"

"Yeah, I found him on the side of the road." A voice from behind Arianna said. She turned around and seen it was Isaac. "I couldn't leave the poor pup to die, so I thought you guys could help him."

Dr. Deaton nodded. "Good thing you were there otherwise he would of only had a few hours left in him." He said petting the puppy.

Arianna looked into the puppy's eyes and looked at Scott. "His eyes remind me of yours." She giggled.

Scott looked at the puppy and chuckled. "No, his eyes are way cuter."

Arianna shrugged. "Yeah I guess you're right." She joked.

She didn't know how many hours went by until she looked at the clock; it was 5:37pm. Isaac was still at the vet. He sat in a chair holding the puppy he found. Scott went home; he had some studying to do for a big test coming up. Deaton was in the way back room taking care of the animals. Arianna sat in the chair next to Isaac.

"You are really good with dogs." She told Isaac and he shrugged.

"I do love dogs." She grinned showing his canines and made Arianna roll her eyes.

"Oh, so do I." She shook her head.

He looked at her smiling and slowly scooted closer to her. "Wanna hold him?"

"Oh, hell yes!" She exclaimed while gently taking the puppy from his arms. She cradled the puppy like a baby. The puppy looked up at her and barked a little bit which made them both smile.

"He seems to like you too." Isaac smiled.

"Well I hope so! I had to clean up his crap." Arianna joked and made Isaac laugh.

"Yeah that was pretty bad." Then came a moment of silence before Isaac broke it with a question. "So, are you doing okay? I mean we never got to talk about last night."

Arianna looked down with sadness. "Honestly, no I'm not. Don't tell Derek but…I'm terrified. I'm absolutely just…terrified."

The beta put an arm around her, trying to give her some comfort but not trying to over step his boundaries. After all this was his Alpha's mate. "Well, if you need anyone to talk to, besides Derek, I'm just a text or call away." He smiled while assuring her.

"Oh yeah my phone. I haven't checked it since last night." She pulled out her phone and there was a miss call from an unknown number. That unknown number left a voicemail. She handed the puppy back to Isaac and called her voicemail. Soon all she heard was a mysterious voice say 'You're mine not his. I will take what is mine. I'm coming for you, Arianna Lynn Dawson.' And that was it.

Isaac heard the messaged and looked at the woman's face. She still had the phone up to her ear, tears streaming down her face while her eyes were wide open. Isaac put the puppy down and took the phone out of her hand. He turned her face towards him.

"Look at me. We'll call Derek, okay?"

"N-No don't. I don't want him freaking out any more than what he is." She cried out.

"Arianna, he has to know. I'm not going to keep a big secret away from my alpha. Let alone, if I don't tell him you'll be in more danger." He dialed Derek's number using her cell phone. Derek answered. "Derek, it's me. I'll tell you everything when we get there but trust me, it's not good news. Yes, she's…fine…ish…Okay see you there. Bye." He hung up. He picked the girl up and carried him out to his car, hurriedly.

Finally they got to Peter's place and they had seen Derek outside waiting. His eyes were glowing red which spooked Arianna a little bit. It reminded her of the other night when the Alpha was by the car. Derek ran to the passenger side and got her out of the car, bringing her inside and setting her down on the couch.

"What the hell happened?!" Derek yelled, not meaning to sound like he was blaming Isaac.

Isaac explained what happened and sat down on a chair. Derek paced back and forth. Then he paused and looked at Arianna. "I told you it was too dangerous. Now you really do have to stay here." Derek told the young girl.

Arianna stood up and looked him in the face. "I know already! You don't have to tell me already. Also don't order me around. I'm not your beta!" She didn't know where this anger came from. Maybe it was from bottling up all these feelings and emotions for weeks.

Derek grabbed her wrist which made Arianna flinch. She started thinking of all the times her father grabbed her like that and she yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Don't you ever grab me like that, Derek." She pointed at him and then left the room. She walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

Derek just stood there with a surprised look on his face, as so did Peter and Isaac. "What…just happened?" Peter added in.

They all three just sat there for ten minutes talking about what to do and what just happened. Never in Derek's mind did he think Arianna would act that way. Maybe he did go a little too far. He just wanted to protect her…


	16. (15) Feeling Useless And Alone

Once the clock hit ten at night Peter stood up. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day. 'Night." He said walked to his bedroom.

Derek got up and went outside. He needed fresh air. Isaac grabbed his phone out of his pocket and texted Arianna, who was in the other room.

'Hey are you okay' he pushed send when Derek walked back into the place. He didn't know how his alpha would feel if he found out he was texting Arianna. I mean he was just being a friend to her.

A couple seconds later his phone vibrated. He read the text. 'Yeah I'm fine. Just I'm tired of all the crap that's happening. I mean, I'm just a human.' Then he got a new text. 'I can't protect myself let alone I can't protect you guys. I'm useless.'

Isaac sighed and started texting her back. 'You aren't useless. Have you told Derek this? If you talk to him about it, I'm sure he'd understand and might offer you the bite.'

Derek sat down across from Isaac. "So, do you have a girlfriend?" He said irritated.

"No." Isaac replied. "Why?"

"Girlfriends are a pain sometimes…I mean…Arianna is nice and she's cool to be around but" He looked down at his hands. "I feel like she doesn't really want to be with me. Like she feels like she has to be since she knows a lot."

Isaac nodded. "Do you want me to ask her about you two?"

"If you want, but I prefer you didn't mention this little talk."

"I won't. But when I was at the vets today she started talking about what's been happening." Isaac got up and sat next to his alpha. "Derek, she's terrified. She feels useless and I bet you she feels alone. She just told me that why she's acting this way is because, she's sick of it and not being able to protect herself and us."

Derek looked at Isaac with fierce eyes. "Why isn't she telling me this?"

"I don't really know. I think she just doesn't want you to have more things on your plate." Isaac got up and laid down on the recliner. Derek got up and nodded to the boy thanking him and went to the bedroom Arianna was in.

Arianna was listening to music on her phone, having her earphones in. She looked up at Derek. She had red eyes and tear marks on her face. Derek sat next to her, taking out the ear buds.

"Arianna…" He was interrupted.

"No I don't wanna hear it." She turned her back to him.

"Fine, if you wanna be stubborn like that then be my guest." Derek started to get up when he felt a gentle grab on his wrist.

"Does it hurt?" She mumbled. Derek just looked at her with a confused face. "The bite."

Derek shrugged. "I don't know. Remember I was born this way."

"Well…you've bitten others. Did they complain it hurting?"

"I'm not turning you." He said bluntly.

"Why not?!" Arianna spat out.

"Because, you don't need this. Also I don't want to bite you and then you die."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, yes the bite is a gift but, you can either live or die."

"Well you know what Derek? With all that's happening I can't protect myself. Also I can live or die. It's all up to fate." She grabbed his hand and pressed it onto her heart. "I want this."

He took his hand away. "No you don't. You are hesitant about it. I can tell because your heart reacts when you say it." He sat down next to her. "I don't want the hunter's coming for you. I know I'm being a dick but you are just going to have to deal with it."

Arianna scowled at him. "You are just impossible!"

He grabbed her chin and went slowly for a kiss to make her calm down but instead she pushed him away. "No. I can't look at you right now. Leave me alone." Arianna got up and went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Derek sat there on the bed shaking his head. He wasn't angry at her, more to himself. He just thought that if she stayed human she wouldn't be in much danger. He can protect her, why can't she see that?

Derek got undress and put on his pajama pants and laid down on his side of the bed. He slowly closed his eyes but was around of his surroundings. He heard the bathroom door opening slowly and felt hot steam coming from the bathroom. Arianna took a shower. He then felt a warm body lay next to him. He still hand his eyes closed because he was curious of what she was doing do him.

Suddenly he figured out she was naked. Arianna whispered into his ear saying "Derek, I'm sorry I got angry. Can I make it up to you?" She nibbled his ear and his eyes shot open and looked at her.

Her hair was dripping wet and her skin was flushed pink from the hot shower she came out of. "Hmm…you took a shower without me." He got on top of her. "That's a big no-no." He growled softly.

"Oh no…can you ever forgive me, Mr. Wolf?" She placed the back of her hand on her forehead.

Derek looked her body up and down and grinned, showing his canines. "Maybe."

After a few minutes of trying to make it up to Derek, Arianna stopped for a second. She looked at him in the eyes. "Derek…I…like you a lot. I'm scared to say love to you because…I know I feel it but…I don't want to get hurt."

Derek rubbed her cheek and nodded. "For now we'll just show it instead of saying it. Once you are ready to say it…I'll listen to both your words and heartbeat."

Arianna smiled and kissed his lips. "I like you." She giggled.

The scruffy man chuckled and replied with, "I like you too, Sweet Tooth."

And of course they continued to 'forgive' each other that night. When they got done they both had to take a shower. Yes Arianna wasn't too happy about talking another one but she didn't mind too much. This time she was in it with Derek and there was no better way to take a shower than to be in one with the person you absolutely adore and love.

Love…yeah she loved him, but did he love her back?


	17. The Alpha Shows His Face

The next day they woke up to Isaac knocking on the door. Arianna and Derek were naked from last nights 'forgiving'. Derek quickly put on boxers and opened the door slightly. Arianna was using the blankets to cover up.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but" Isaac paused for a moment. He smelled the air. It smelled like sex and a lot of it too. "I-I found a lead…"

"That's awesome but uh let us get ready first." They both nodded and Derek shut the door. The Alpha knew Isaac smelled sex.

Arianna got up and walked over to her clothes. She bent down to pick up a black v neck short sleeve shirt while putting on a bra. Derek was definitely not interested in getting dress anymore but he got dressed anyway. Arianna's choice of clothing was not very wise but she had to hurry so she chose a black shirt that went between her knees and pelvic area. She wore a rosy red shirt and just slipped on some heels. They didn't have much time since they were in a hurry. Besides it's not like they were going to a battle, right?

Derek and Arianna followed Isaac and Peter in vehicles. They ended up at an old dusty shed in the forest. There were no houses near, just a shed. How strange.

Arianna followed Derek out of the car and held onto his hand. She felt a presence in the shed. A dark one. The three werewolves didn't sense anything. Derek looked at her confused and whispered to her.

"You okay?"

"Derek…some bad happened here. I can feel it. Can't you?"

Derek shook his head and looked around the shed and forest to see if there was anyone around. It was just the three werewolves and a human girl. Peter and Derek went up to Isaac to discuss what he found.

Arianna heard a strange humming voice and some man called to her. She started to walk towards the shed like she was in a trance. Derek seen what she was doing and went to go get her but Peter stopped him.

"No, you said she felt something…let her do this."

"Well she's not psychic though." Isaac blurted out.

"That we know of." Peter replied.

Arianna put a hand out while slowly walking to the shed. She touched the door of the shed with two fingers, slowly putting her whole hand on it. When she touched it she gasped and took her hand away. Tears started to form into her eyes and she looked back at the men.

"I know what happened here…" Arianna said shakily.

Few minutes passed and Arianna finally decided to tell them what she had seen. "It wasn't a vision…it was a memory. I've been here before…"

The men looked at each other and Isaac shrugged. "I had no clue this was gonna happen." Isaac said.

"I forgot all about this because…I suppressed it. I didn't want to remember it." She sighed. "When I was little I really liked to walk in forests. I loved to see all the animals here. Believe me or not, I made a friend in the forest. It was a boy. Older than me though. We played at this shed a lot. One day I was at home, he came over. Wanted me to meet him here. I agreed but I felt something bad was going to happen if I went." She looked over at Derek who was listening very carefully. She could tell he was listening to her heart, which was a steady pace. Until she started to remember the bad thing that happened, her heart beat a bit faster. "I never knew the boy's name; all I knew is that he was my friend. Anyways, I came to this shed and I heard voices. I heard a two grown men and the boy. The way they talked made me think they knew each other. I peeked into the shed and seen the two men start to argue. One of them started to grow claws and he had blood red eyes. The other…had blue eyes. They just started to fight and I got scared and wanted to run away until I heard the boy call my name. I turned around and seen one man on the ground…not breathing. The other clawed up. His eyes turned from blue to red." Arianna clenched her fist.

"If you need a break you can…" Peter assured her but she just shook her head.

"No…I need to tell you guys this because…I think I know who the Alpha is now." She gulped.

Derek sat up a bit surprised. "The boy…isn't it?"

She looked at Derek and continued to talk. "The man noticed me and started to come after me. I guess he thought I was a threat? The boy started to yell out to the man. He kept saying 'No it's her! It's her!' but he continued to come after me. Then the boy finally revealed that he was one of them and protected me. I was so terrified that I started to run away. Clumsy me…I fell and hit my head. It knocked me out. The weird thing is…I awoke in my bedroom. My clothes were changed and it looked like someone put me to bed. I looked around and found the boy sitting in my chair across my room. His eyes were no longer the yellow color…they were red." She looked at Derek again who had his jaw clenched shut. "He told me to forget everything I had seen that night. I told him to not go but he just replied with 'I'll always watch you. I love you.' and like that he was gone."

"How long ago was this?" Isaac asked.

"It was before I moved…so about five years ago."

"So, that would have made you fifteen."

"Yes." Arianna nodded.

Derek stood up smelling the air. "We aren't alone. Someone's he-"

"Congrats, Arianna! You remembered. Took you long enough, Honey." Said a mysterious man coming from the woods. He had a smirk on his face and blood red eyes.

The man was about twenty-two and was clean shaved. His eyes were brown and so was his hair. The man was about as tall as Derek but not as muscular.

He started to walk closer but the three werewolves gathered around Arianna with claws out and eyes glowing. Derek growled at the man to make him back off.

The man chuckled and stopped walked. "All I want is the girl. That's all."

"Like hell." Derek snarled.

"Well, if you don't give me what I want, then I'll take all that you have. Starting with her." The man crouched down in a fighting stance.

Arianna couldn't fight him nor could she help protect the men who mean a lot to her. Why couldn't she be strong? She sat there cursing at herself, wishing she was useful. Arianna looked down at her clothing and cursed herself again. A skirt…and heels…in a fight. Great job.


	18. (17) New Powers

"We can beat you, you know!" Isaac growled at the man.

He chuckled at the boy. "You honestly think I would come alone? How senseless do you think I am?" The man said as he held up his hand to wave his pack to come.

Out from the woods came four other betas. All were shifted into their werewolf form. The pack started to circle around them and looked at Arianna as if she was going to be their dinner. The man walked closer and held out his hand.

"Give her to me…now." He said.

Derek put his arm back to block the man from seeing his mate. "Go to hell."

"Well you leave me no choice. Kill the younger male." He commanded to his pack; pointing directly at Isaac.

"No!" Arianna screamed as she quickly got in front of Isaac to block the claws that were coming for him.

And just like that a slash upwards was cut through her clothes and skin. The man called out to his pack. "Stop!"

Derek grabbed Arianna and held her. "No…no…Arianna, you idiot!"

Arianna was bleeding from her wound. The wound was deep, it was on her stomach. She looked up at Derek and bit her lip. "Derek, it hurts."

Derek grabbed her bare arm and pulled some of the pain away from her. Slowly the pain got better but she still bled. Peter growled at the enemies.

"Look at what you've done. You've doomed her."

"Not really." The man said. "You could change her." He turned around. "I'll be back for my princess." And just like that, he was gone.

Arianna started shivering. "Derek, I'm cold." Her teeth started to chatter. "Am I going to die?"

Derek held back his emotions as much as he could but could help but shed a tear. "No. Not as long as I can help." Derek looked up at Peter. Peter returned the stare and nodded. The alpha rubbed Arianna's cheek. "This is going to hurt…just stay with me." He said as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

He shifted her into his lap better so he could have better access to her shoulder. Slowly he revealed her skin and kissed the spot where he was going to bite. "I'm sorry for this." He said biting down into her skin. His teeth pierced her skin and Arianna started to scream from the pain. Soon enough Derek took his mouth away and kissed her wound he just made. "Please work…" He whispered to himself.

Arianna looked up at Derek. Her eyes were all hazy and she couldn't see anymore. "I'm…so tired, Derek."

"you have to stay awake, Arianna." Isaac called out to her.

"Just a little…n…ap…" Arianna slowly closed her eyes and nothing else came out of her.

Derek shook her trying to wake her up, but she wouldn't. The three men listened closely to her heart beat, making sure it didn't stop.

Few hours later Arianna woke up in her new bedroom at Peter's. She looked around, slowly realizing what happened and where she is. Then she smelled something. It smelled like sweat and trees. She looked the way she smelled the scent and there was Derek next to her in the bed, sleeping.

She slowly shook Derek, waking him up. Derek opened his eyes and was surprised but also happy to see she was awake.

"Arianna…"

"Hey, Derek. How long was I-" She was interrupted by a mouth covering hers.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up. I thought…I lost you." He mumbled out while rubbing her body. He pulled her close and just tried to soak in everything about her. "You were out for three days."

"Oh that explains…why I'm hungry." She joked.

He pulled her away. "You are an idiot!" He cursed out.

"W-what? How?"

"You could of died!" He hugged her tightly. "Do you have any idea what that would of done to me?" He buried his head into her hair. "I would have lost it…" He mumbled into her hair.

"I'm sorry…" She sniffled out. She pushed him away a bit. "Forgive me?" She purred out with a smirk.

"For now…" He smirked back. "You owe me a lot of forgiveness."

"Trust me, I know." She giggled and kissed his cheek. "But seriously…I am starving!" She hopped out of his arms and paused for a second. "Wait…you bit me…" She turned to him.

Derek nodded and looked at her. "You're a werewolf now."

Arianna looked at her hands and then ran to the mirror. "How do I do the eye thing?" She called out.

Derek shook his head and sighed. He got up and walked behind her, holding her to him. They both looked into the mirror and she couldn't help but think that they looked cute together.

"I thought you were hungry, Sweet Tooth."

Her tummy growled. "I am but I wanna do the eye thing. Teach me!" She said happily.

"Okay well…think angry thoughts. Actually wait, no, think about being jealous. That usually sets women off."

Arianna started to think about the day Erica kissed him at the hideout. Slowly her claws started to come out and her eyes started to turn bright yellow. She looked into the mirror and opened her mouth and, yep, fangs. She lightly touched them, a bit too hard, and poked her finger.

"Ow." She said and looked down at her finger. She watched the wound slowly heal up. "Oh my god that is…so fucking cool!" She exclaimed. "Derek you have to teach me everything!" She smiled at him.

Derek couldn't help but chuckle at the woman. "You are the first beta that I've seen act this way." He patted her on the head. "Come, let's eat first. I'll teach you later." Derek started to walk away but paused and turned around to her. "Oh and…put some clothes on." He winked and walked out of the bedroom.

Arianna tilted her head slightly and looked at her body. She was in panties and nothing else. How could she not of noticed? She shrugged and put a tank top on and some sweat pants. "Oh I can't wait to eat!" She purred out while walked to the kitchen.


	19. (18) The Hideout

Later that day Derek, Arianna and his pack met up at the hideout.

"Everyone, this is Arianna. She is now a member of the pack." Derek explained.

"Hmph…you mean you bit her?" Erica said with an attitude.

Arianna looked at her with fierce eyes. "Gotta problem with that?"

"Yeah I do. In fact why don't we finish what happened the other day?" She smirked.

Arianna and Erica both got in a fighting stance. Derek grabbed Arianna's shoulder and shook his head. "You don't know how to fight. Also Erica if you're gonna act this way then I suggest you go home."

Erica huffed and sat down on a barrel. "Whatever."

Derek got in front of Arianna. "If you wanna fight, fight me. Gotta train you some how." Derek smirked and walked five feet away from Arianna and got into a fighting stance. Arianna agreed and got back to her stance.

A few seconds went by and then she came at Derek. Of course he blocked the attack and shoved her away. He was obviously going easy on her. She got back up and went at him again. Every punch and kick she made towards him he blocked and dodged them.

After ten minutes if training Arianna laid on the floor panting. She had bruises on her body and a couple of scratches. Derek looked at Isaac.

"Okay, you're next."

Finally after some hours went by all the betas, besides Peter, were laying on the ground all bruised and scratched up. Peter clapped his hands.

"Congrats, Derek. You beat up your pack."

"Not all of them." Derek said looking at Peter.

Peter shook his head. "As much as I'd love to, I can't. Remember, I'm not as strong anymore?"

"Well then we'll make you stronger."

Finally nightfall came and Arianna and Isaac were across the room playing a card game.

"Why did you protect me?" Isaac said putting a card down.

Arianna drew a card and then looked at Isaac. "Because you are a very good friend. Besides, you would have died. I couldn't have let that happen." She smiled.

"Well, thank you. But really you shouldn't have done that. If you would have died I would have felt awful. I mean it would have been because of me you died…my alphas mate would have died." He looked down. "My friend would have died."

She out a hand on his shoulder. "Isaac…whether you like it or not I'm going to protect you. Healthy or dying, I'm still there." She smiled at the boy.

Isaac nodded. "Well, next time…let me handle it. My masculinity took a dive last night." He joked.

"I'm pretty sure you'll get it back somehow." She giggled.

"I don't know. That was rough last night." Isaac smirked at the girl. Arianna started to laugh more and suddenly Isaac's smile went away. He couldn't help but like her smile.

Quickly, Isaac shook his head. Cursing at himself mentally. Boyd came and sat next to them.

"What you guys doing?" He asked.

"Playing a game." She replied.

Erica hopped over and sat next to Isaac and leaned over to look at his cards. Isaac made a what the hell face and hid his cards away from her. Arianna giggled a bit. It reminded her of a brother and sister moment. She looked at Derek who was talking with Peter.

"Do you think Derek loves me?" She blurted out without thinking.

The three betas looked over at Derek and back to Arianna.

"Maybe…I don't know. You can never tell with that guy." Isaac replied.

"Why don't you ask him?" Erica suggested in a not bitchy tone.

"How? I mean its Derek. I just walk up to him and ask 'Hey do you love me because if you do that's awesome, man'." When Arianna commented it made the three betas laugh.

"Well don't worry Mommy, I'm sure Daddy has feelings for you." Erica joked.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Arianna questioned.

"Well, Derek is the leader so he is like a dad to us. So, that would make you…kind of like a mom to us." Boyd commented.

Arianna sat there for a minute then asked. "What is an alpha mates name in a pack?"

The three shrugged. "I don't know." Isaac said.

Arianna handed Boyd her cards. "Here play for me. I gotta go potty." She got up and walked to the, what's supposed to be, women's bathroom.

Few minutes after she got done she washed her hands. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. It was Erica. Has she come here to hurt Arianna?

Erica stood in front of Arianna. "Hey, I'm sorry I was like that before. Honestly, I just wanted to test you."

Arianna nodded. "It's fine. I mean it's the past and we all make mistakes." She assured Erica.

Soon enough the rest of the pack seen Erica and Arianna walk out of the bathroom together laughing. Derek was wondering what the hell happened.

"Well, I'm going home. Have fun you guys. Boyd, Isaac, you coming?" Erica asked.

Isaac shook his head while Boyd nodded. The two betas walked out and went home. Isaac sat there all by himself thinking about why Arianna made his heart 'skip' a beat. I mean…he couldn't have feelings for the girl. It's wrong. He looked over at Arianna who was hugging Derek. The sight of it made Isaac a bit sad but he just brushed it off. Isaac got up and walked to Peter.

"Can I stay at your place, Peter?"

"Sure. Stay as long as you want. Just I hope you don't mind the couch or recliner." Peter said with a warming smile.

Isaac shook his head. "It's better than the floor." He joked.

Derek grabbed Arianna's hand and led her away from the rest of the group. He looked at her. "Arianna that man…are you positive you don't know his name?"

Arianna nodded. "Honestly, I can't remember his name. I don't think he even told me."

Derek rubbed her back to assure her that it's okay. "Well, we need to be hiding in different spots now. I have a few hideouts for us. We'll switch spots every other day."

Arianna looked up at her lover. "Derek, I have a bad feeling. Like, something bad is going to happen." She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

He rubbed the back of her head and kissed the top of her head. "I'll protect you. I'm not a killer but if I have to, I'll kill to protect you."

Arianna frowned slightly while looking up at him. "I don't like the thought of you killing…but I'll understand. Just…if it comes down to it, don't blame yourself. Whatever happens, don't blame yourself. Please?" She rubbed his scruffy cheek.

Derek shook his head. "I'll blame myself if anything bad happens to you." He held her close and Peter came around the corner.

"Aww how precious." Peter mocked.

Derek turned his head to face his uncle. "Shut up." He growled.

Half an hour later they went back to Peter's place. Arianna took a quick shower and got into her pajamas. She lay down next to Derek.

"Derek?" She called out for him. He looked over at her. "Um…well first off I need to do laundry and…I'm running out of stuff I need. Plus I just realized…I don't have…" She blushed and looked away. "Things I need as a woman."

Derek coughed and cleared his throat. "Oh yeah. Tomorrow we'll go to the store and get you things you need."

She scooted closer to Derek and purred in his ear. "Also, I was wondering if I could either get more of my clothes from home or buy new ones. Because living with just five shirts, two pairs of pants and a skirt, isn't really great." She pouted.

He looked over at her and grunted. "Well, I need to buy more clothes for me too. I'm running out of clothes. They either have holes in them or have blood stains on them."

Arianna bounced up and down on the bed, making the bed creak. "Yay!" She said excitedly.

Then a knock came on the door and Peter's voice came from the other side. "You guys sure do have sex a lot." He joked and walked away.

Derek shrugged his shoulder. "At least I'm getting some." He grinned over at her.

Arianna growled seductively at her alpha and they started kissing. Of course…they had sex that night, like always. They needed to relieve their stress somehow.


	20. (19) Ice Cream Man

The next day Arianna woke up before Derek. She shook him trying to wake him up.

"Derek~! Derek~!" She chanted happily.

He opened his eyes slowly. "Huh?" He closed his eyes and reopened them. "What time is it?"

She rubbed his chest lovingly. "Wellllllll it's kinda….nine in the morning." She smiled while batting her eyelashes.

Derek turned over and tried to go back to sleep. She rubbed his back and lightly scratched it with her nails. Derek didn't want to admit it but he liked it when she scratched his back. It eased him.

"Derek." She hummed into his ear. "If we get ready now and leave, I'll buy you your favorite food." She bribed.

His muscles twitch and he rolled over. "Don't bribe me."

"Okay, I'll let you do whatever you want to me…plus you get your favorite food." She smiled.

Derek sat up. "Fine." He got up and went into the bathroom with some clothes and a towel.

Arianna put on her last clean shirt and had to wear a pair of pants she already worn. Her pants were dark blue skinny jeans with some fade around the center of the legs. Her shirt was a short sleeve, charcoal colored with a tiger on it. The tiger was an outline in black. She put pink socks on and combat boots.

Derek came out with damp hair. He had a forest green short sleeve shirt on and regular jeans. He looked at her up and down and smirked a bit. He put on his shoes and they both went to the car.

Finally they are at the mall. Arianna grabbed Derek's hand and started walking around the mall in awe. It felt like it has been forever since she has been to the mall or anywhere with normal people.

Derek was uncomfortable and she could sense it. He didn't like being around a lot of people. Not because he's socially awkward…just he didn't know these people. He didn't trust them. He trusted no one. Maybe Arianna but even he wasn't for sure yet.

Derek followed Arianna into a store. She looked at shirts first. Derek was off to the side, watching her. When Arianna picked out five shirts she looked back at Derek and pointed to the changing rooms. Derek nodded and watched her head there. While on her way she stopped and picked out two pairs of jeans and a dress. She finally got into a dressing room.

Derek decided that she might want his opinion on things so he stood outside of the dressing room a goup of ladies, who were attractive but not to him, came up to Derek. They swarmed him and asked all these questions. They asked who he is, his relationship status, his number, you know the usual. Derek didn't answer any questions. He thought it was best to ignore the pack of women.

He sat down in a chair which made one of the ladies think it was an invitation to sit on his lap. As soon as she sat down on his lap, Arianna came out with a new outfit. She had seen a strange woman in her man's lap. Arianna clenched her fist and Derek quickly stood up to get the woman off her lap. Arianna turned around and went back into her dressing room.

Few minutes have passed and the group of women has left. Derek was just sitting there waiting for his woman to come out. She finally came out and went straight to the cash register. She gave the lady her debit card. She had a lot of money saved up before she moved back to Beacon Hills.

Once she paid for the clothes she took Derek's hand and walked into a man's clothing store. She started looking at men's shirts. The whole time Derek tried to talk to her but she ignored him. Finally he grabbed her and made her face him.

"Arianna, talk to me." Derek said sternly.

"I'm not mad at you just…I had to calm down. I got jealous…I know it was stupid of me to but, I couldn't help it. You're mine, not theirs." She growled when she hugged her man and smelled the lady on him. "Here." She took a cologne sample and sprayed it on Derek. She tested it first beforehand and she liked it. It smelled like cinnamon and something about it made her feel warm.

Once the smell was off him she was satisfied. Derek shrugged his shoulders and started to pick out some shirts. Most of them were black or a charcoal color. Arianna shook his head and seen a dark faded blue color shirt. She picked it out and handed it to him.

"I like this one." She smiled.

He took the shirt. He didn't really care much of what shirts he wore just as long as it fit him. He grabbed his size in jeans and went to the cashier. He went to take out money but she stopped him and gave the lady her debit card. Derek felt his masculinity decrease very fast. Every second went by it was worse.

The clothes were paid for and they both walked to the food court. When they bought food they sat down. Derek was eating a sandwich and Arianna was eating nuggets and fries. She finally broke the silence after she took a swig of her pop.

"You'll like the clothes I picked out." She smiled at him.

"I prefer you without clothes." Derek replied with a smirk.

"Derek…stop it. Not in public." She blushed, covering her chest with her arms; feeling uncomfortable.

Derek chuckled and finished eating his lunch. He started looking around and noticed the group of women whispering to each other. They kept staring at Arianna and gave dirty looks. Derek turned towards Arianna and leaned over the table and gave her a passionate kiss on Arianna's lips.

When he broke the kiss Arianna felt light headed. "What…was…I mean…wow." Arianna said seeing stars in her eyes.

Derek chuckled and looked back at the women. He wanted to prove to them that he is with Arianna and will not leave her for them. He wanted them to know that he can see their dirty looks. The group of women got up and walked away.

Arianna got done with her food and took her and Derek's garbage and threw it away. Derek looked at Arianna and got up.

"So, what now?" Derek said while picking up her and his bags.

"Well, I'd like to go to Bath And Bodyworks." She leaned up and touched his biceps. "I wanna smell nice for you." She winked.

He chuckled. "You do know that your scent is what drives me over the edge in bed right?"

"So my moans do nothing to you?" She smirked.

Derek cleared his throat and just stayed silent. She could tell she embarrassed him but was hiding it. She grabbed his hand and took him to the little store. She got a few body washes and body sprays. She bought for sprays: Berry Flirt and Be Enchanted. For body wash she bought: Warm Vanilla Sugar, Secret Wonderland, and Black Amethyst.

"Okay let's go to the actual store." She said and they both walked out of the mall.

About fifteen minutes later they got to the store. Derek waited in the car, he felt like giving her privacy to buy her tampons, pad, and all the glorious stuff. She called Derek.

"Hey what food do you want?"

"Don't laugh." He said sternly.

"Okay? What?"

He sighed and pushed out the words. "I'd like some chocolate ice cream." He murmured.

Arianna paused for a second. "Wait…you want ice cream?"

"I haven't had it in a while. Besides…I know you'd want to eat it too, Sweet Tooth." He grunted. "Anyways, see you in a couple minutes." He hung up

Finally she was done and came out of the store. Derek unlocked the trunk for her to put the stuff in. She put the cart away and sat in her seat.

"So…you're an ice cream guy, huh?" She joked.

"Shut up." Derek replied irritated.

Who knew that a hard headed jerk like Derek actually would be an ice cream guy?


	21. (20) Truth Or Dare

**Okay, I've thinking about writing either a longer chapter on Mondays or put two chapters out. I usually write 1,000+ words each chapter…so I figured on every Monday I'd do one or the other. If any of you have opinions of what other things I could do then feel free to contact me. Anyways, have a nice day! Oh btw I can't wait for tonight's episode! The killer is revealed (even I know who it is)! **

Later that night Arianna and Derek were on the couch together eating ice cream. Arianna jumped a bit at a scary scene in the movie they were watching. Derek had to make sure he turned off all the lights to where the only light source was the moonlight and the tv.

Derek shook his head. "You're a werewolf and you get scared of a movie."

"Hey…so what?" Arianna pouted. She shifted in her spot to where she was leaning up against Derek. She wanted something to use to cover her face at scary parts, so she used his bicep.

Derek didn't protest to her using his arm to hide behind. He felt a little happy to know she was going to him for protection, even if it was from a movie. He looked over at her and smiled slightly. Arianna had her spoon in her hand and was licking the spoon slowly to get all the ice cream off. It looked like she didn't even know what she was doing. She was too busy watching the movie.

Then another scary part was about to come on the movie and Arianna grabbed Derek's arm and hid her face. "Oh god! Why is she going down in the basement?!" Arianna cried out.

Derek stopped the movie and sat Arianna up. "No more scary movies for you." He turned off the electronics and looked over at Arianna who was pouting.

"I can handle a scary movie…" Arianna replied while poking Derek's chest. "I'm a big girl."

Derek rolled his eyes. "You were hiding behind my arm…"

Arianna furrowed her eyebrows. "So? I won't be having nightmares or anything." Her heartbeat spiked.

Derek returned her look and shook his head. "You. Are. Lying." He poked her in the forehead. "Idiot." Derek stood up and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. He returned a few seconds later with a beer.

"Hey…what if I want a drink?" Arianna pouted and tried to steal the beer away from Derek.

Derek reached his hand away from Arianna. "You are twenty." He took another swig.

"I'll be responsible…" Arianna replied. She started to caress his bicep and then straddled his lap and started kissing his neck. "I'll be a good girl, Mr. Wolf."

Derek put his beer down on the end table next to the couch and flipped them over to where she was on bottom. Arianna lifted her hips up to rub against his crotch. Derek grabbed her side and pushed her down on the couch, growling to let her know that he is the dominate one.

Arianna found it sexy so she wrapped her legs around his waist and wiggled her wrists free. She put her lips to Derek's ear and moaned out, talking slowly into his ear.

"I swear I'll be a good girl." She licked his ear lightly.

"Well, right now you are being a bad girl. You need to be punished." He smirked and his eyes started glowing red. He pushed her back down on the couch. "Didn't you say I could do whatever I want to you?"

"Shit…" She mumbled out in defeat.

"That's what I thought." He growled lightly and started kissing her neck then backs his head away. "I am curious how you are drunk though.

They both sat up and Arianna bounced on the couch while sitting. "I am not really a big fan of your beer." She started batting her eyes. "How about some Mikes Hard Lemonade?"

Derek shook his head. "Actually, it take a lot for werewolves to get drunk. One moment." He got up and searched in the fridge and came back with a bottle of everclear.

"I've never tried that stuff…" She opened the bottle and sniffed it and took it away quickly away from her nose. "Oh my god!" She blinked a bit. "That's strong."

"Well yeah, Idiot." He took the bottle and put the lid back on. "I guess you're just too much of a light weight that even being a werewolf doesn't work." He smirked.

She took the bottle and took a big drink from it and coughed a bit. Then she looked at Derek and stuck her tongue out.

"I can take anything you dish at me." Arianna blurted out. "Let's play truth or dare. Unless you're a pussy." She smiled as if she won a trophy.

"Oh really?" An evil grin appeared on his face. Arianna immediately regretted her words. "Okay, you go first then."

Arianna gulped and then started acting like she was fine. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He grinned knowing she wanted him to say dare.

Arianna bit her lip and then started thinking to herself. Finally she got something. "Okay. So, when we first met in that little café…when you first saw me, what did you think of me?"

Derek sat back and was a bit surprised she asked that question first. He figured she would have held onto that later in the game. "Well," He started talking and locked his eyes onto her eyes. "I didn't think much at first until you stood up to me. I found you stimulating, when I smelled your scent."

"So…did you ever think we would become a couple?" Arianna questioned.

"Hey, one question only." Derek smirked. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She stuck her tongue out.

"Okay, why are you with me?" Derek looked at her with a serious face; wanting to know the answer.

Arianna bit her lip and her heart started racing. "I-I…because I really like you…" She looked down nervously. "Like…a lot. You treat me like a woman and I feel so safe with you. When I'm scared I know I can run to you for comforting, even if you don't know what to say to me, I feel better." She looked up at Derek to see his reaction. "The other day I heard a song on the radio and it made me think of you." She sighed. "Honestly every love song makes me think of you and your stupid cute face." She smiled at him.

"Stupid, huh?" Derek raised his eyebrow.

Arianna nodded. "Yes. Stupid." She was joking around with him of course and he knew it. "How about this? If we don't want to answer the question or do the dare, we drink." Derek agreed to the terms. "Truth or dare.?"

"Dare."

"Okay, Derek…" Arianna looked around the living room and then got an idea. "Get naked and put on one of my panties." She giggled at Derek's expression. His face looked like he was done with her shit. Derek took the bottle of Everclear and was about to drink it but Arianna stopped him. "Please? I swear I'll do a dare for my next turn. I'll do it no matter what it is!" She batted her eyes at him and started to do a puppy face. "Pwease?"

"…Whatever I want?" Derek's eyes lit up.

Arianna nodded and pointed her head towards the bag with her panties in. Derek got up and went through her panties. He shut the door and a few minutes later he came out in a very tight red boy shorts. Arianna started laughing hard. Derek's face was just so priceless and so was the bulge. Arianna got up and walked over to Derek and slowly took off the panties.

"Dare." She smirked.

Derek licked his lips and took her into the bedroom and shut the door, leaving the bottle of everclear in the living room. He pinned her down on the bed and smirked.

"I dare you to…" He leaned closer and whispered into her ear. "be my personal stripper." He smirked and got off her.

She slowly got up off the bed and turned her back towards him. Arianna started shaking her hips while slowly taking off her shirt. She turned around and threw the shirt at Derek, which he caught. Derek was trying so hard to hide a smile. Arianna unbuttoned her jeans and slowly took them off; while her underwear almost going with her jeans. She went up to Derek and took his hands and put them on her hips. She started to belly dance and put her boobs closer to his face. Soon enough she found herself straddling the man's lap. Arianna put her hands behind her back and undid her bra. She slowly removed her arms from the straps and held onto the cups so Derek couldn't see her breasts just yet.

"Am I a good girl yet?" She asked seductively which she only got a nod from Derek. He seemed to be in a trance while watching her hips move side to side. She felt something hard against her panties and looked down to see his cock fully hard. _"Oh yeah, he's naked. How could I forget that?" _She asked herself mentally.

She slowly took the rest of her bra off so now she is just in her panties. Arianna started to get up off Derek but he held onto her hips tightly and growled so she wouldn't get off. Arianna growled back trying to prove that she isn't intimidated by him anymore. Derek seen this as her asking for trouble so he picked her up and put her down on the bed.

"You are a very bad girl, Arianna." Derek whispered into her ear. "Seems like I do have to punish you after all."

Arianna shook her head. "This game is not over yet, Mr. Wolf." She pushed on Derek's chest lightly and he let her. He was interested in what other things she would make him do and what she would do in return. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." The Alpha replied.

"I dare you to…" She started to blush. "I dare you to mark me yours." Arianna's heartbeat was racing at this point. Derek looked at her questionably but he didn't protest.

"Where at?" He asked leaning closer.

"H-Here…" She pointed at the spot where her shoulder and neck meet. Derek licked the spot where she told him to mark her and started to suck on it hard, making Arianna moan with pleasure. Derek knew that this was one of the many spots Arianna loved for him to pay attention to. Slowly she could feel his canines coming in and he bit down onto the spot. She winced a little bit at the pain but it turned into pleasure fast. Blood slowly started to percolate out from the bite and Derek licked it away and gave the mark light kisses. Arianna cleared her throat.

"Truth or dare?" Derek asked.

"Truth." Arianna panted out with a slight smirk.

Derek's eyebrows furrowed and he asked, "The first time we had sex, actually a couple of times we've had sex, you begged me to cum in you. Why? And don't lie to me." He looked at her sternly.

Arianna blushed and hid her face, knowing she had to tell the truth. "Honestly…okay I do want kids but not right now…" She pulled her hands away from her face. "Truth be told…I find it really hot…I don't know why though. Just when you cum in me it feels better than sex." She avoided looking at him in the eyes.

Derek turned her face to him. "Look at me." She obeyed. "That's fine you like it but we can't do it anymore. We'll need to use birth control from now on, okay? We've gotten lucky so far, no pun intended."

Arianna giggled and looked up at him. "Do you ever want kids, Derek? I know not right now but…maybe in the future?"

Derek sat her and himself up and rubbed her back. "…No I don't. Arianna, I won't be a good father." She turned her face away. "Right now it's a no but maybe in the future I would say yes to it."

"No, it's fine. We won't." She sighed and looked down at her feet. "I didn't want kids that badly anyways." She lied and Derek knew it but before he could say something the bedroom door was being knocked on. It was Peter.

"Hey, I'm just letting you two know I'm home and I brought leftovers from the restaurant I went to. Anyways, goodnight." Peter's steps began to fade away.

Arianna got off the bed and walked over to her pajama's and grabbed them. Derek's eyes followed her but he didn't want to stop her from getting dressed. He knew she was feeling a bit betrayed.

"Arianna, let me explain. I never thought of me being a father so that's why it's a no. Like I said, maybe in the future when I do see something, I'll say yes…" Derek reassured her which made Arianna shake her head.

"No, it's fine. I understand." She walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. _"Why am I acting this way? It's normal for a guy to not seeing kids in the future. I guess I just had high hopes that he would be different…"_ Arianna said mentally to herself.


	22. Author NoteUpdate

**I'm sorry if any chapters from now on aren't good because…well my 15 year old cat just died. His name is Tom Tom and I got him when I was 4 years old (I'm 19 now). He weighed about 23-25 lbs…He died of old age. I miss him dearly and will love him forever. Tom is my number one kitty and will always be. **

**Today I came home from being gone for one hour and I found his body, when I left he was fine just weak. He was a survivor kitty. When I got him 15 years ago the vet told my mom he wasn't going to survive. The vet gave him two weeks at least…but I showed Tom-Tom love and I cuddled with him every night.**

**If anyone would like to see him, there will be a link to my Tumblr on my profile and it'll be directed to the picture.**

**Sorry again but my heart is just broken into little pieces. I will update everyday still but it won't be as fast as usual. Anyways have a nice day.**

**-Kelsey**


	23. (21) The Abandoned Church

**I'm not really sticking to the TV show (if you haven't noticed). But eventually I will start to. It'll probably be starting in season 3. Just right now I want my imagination to run wild. I don't want to write about the Kanima but I will probably just mention it and fast forward to season 3. I don't know if I should have Jennifer be another love interest to Derek. I probably won't…I might just have her try to seduce him or something. I don't even know right now. Haha. Anyways…enjoy!**

The next day Arianna woke up to a lonely bed. She looked around the room and smelled the air for his scent, he wasn't there. She stood up and went into the bathroom to go potty and seen that Derek took a shower. There was a damp towel on the floor. She shook her head.

As soon as she got done pissing she took the towel and put it in the hamper. She picked up a hamper and tossed the dirty laundry into the washing machine; she lightly poured some laundry soap on the clothes and shut the lid. Two hands from behind her covered her eyes.

"Guess who." A voice said.

"Isaac, I can smell you." Arianna said with a smile. She took his hands from her eyes and turned around to see a big smile appear on his face.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you are one of us now." Isaac replied while scratching the back of his head. "So I see you're doing laundry…"

"Do you need your clothes cleaned?" Arianna interrupted and received a nod from the beta. "Okay, I'll do them too."

Isaac smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you!" He said as he left to get his clothes.

Arianna still stood by the washing machine. She was getting the settings ready and started the washing machine. She heard the front door open and closed and sniffed the air. Derek finally came home.

Arianna walked to the living room and seen the Alpha taking his shoes off. He glanced up at Arianna and smirked a bit.

"Hi." Derek said.

Arianna looked toward the bedroom and started walking away. "Hey." She shut the door to the bedroom.

Derek sighed heavily and went to the door. He knocked before he entered. When he entered he scanned the room for his mate. She wasn't in there. The bathroom door was shut, so he knocked on the door, but didn't enter.

"What do you want?" Arianna spat out.

"Can we talk, please?" Derek requested.

"What about? There's nothing else to say." Arianna's voice became unsteady.

"Last night…we need to talk more about" Derek was interrupted.

Arianna burst out the bathroom. "What that you don't want kids?" She bit her lip. "Derek, I understand not wanting kids now, but not ever having kids? That…I can't do that."

Derek grabbed her shoulders and raised his voice a tad bit. "Look, I don't know what you want me to say. Do you want the truth or do you want me to tell you a lie? We haven't even dated for long and now we are talking about kids? Arianna, we haven't even told each other that we love one another!"

Arianna poked Derek's chest. "You know how I feel about you! I can't say it because I'm scared to! Everyone that I love ends up leaving me. How do I know that you won't do the same, Derek?!"

Derek took her hand and pressed it onto his heart, trying to steady it so it's not beating fast so she could hear the truth. "Arianna…" He started to talk slowly. "I'm not going to leave…" He put his forehead on her forehead. "You…"

Arianna felt and listened to his heart, it didn't go up at all. He was telling the truth, but she still couldn't believe it. "Derek…" She looked up at him. "I'm sorry…I'll need more than just a heartbeat to prove that. In the meantime…my actions will have to do to show you how I feel about you." She kissed his cheek. "I hope that we'll make it." She started giggling. "I had a weird little fantasy in my head about our future."

"Yeah?" Derek said as he held Arianna close. "What was it?"

"We lived out in the country…we had three dogs and all of them were huskies." She smiled. "I had a little garden by our front porch."

"What did our house look like?" Derek asked while caressing her cheek.

"It was a light tan house with dark brown windows and roof. Oh and your sexy car was there too." She winked.

"Sexy, huh?" Derek shook his head. "You are such a girl."

"Well I hope so…otherwise my whole life has been a lie." She looked down at her chest. "Where did these come from?" She started to giggle while her man returned with a chuckle. "I wish it came true…"

"In time, Sweet Tooth." Derek assured her.

"Also…" She blushed. "We had four kids. Two girls and two boys. I imagined that a boy and girl were twins though."

"Twins…never thought of having them." He sat down on the bed and looked up at her. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to change the subject but, I left this morning to look for hideouts. I have a few…well…two but Peter's place is included, so three."

Arianna sat down next to him. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

Derek nodded and put a hand on her knee. "I will protect you. Even if it kills me." He stood up. "So better hurry up with the clothes because we are leaving in an hour." The tall man walked to the bedroom door. "I'm gonna let Peter and Isaac know. Call Scott and tell him what's going on"

"What about Erica and Boyd?" Arianna asked.

Derek looked back at her. "I already told them, don't worry. Everything is fine. Start packing your stuff. Like I said, we are leaving in one hour." He left the room.

An hour went by and everyone was gathered in the living room. Derek stood in front of the pack with his arms crossed.

"Okay, so we are going to be staying at this place for a few days, then we are going to the next spot. We'll change up the order in where we go but for now let's just do this. I'll see you all there. Drive safe and don't be followed." Derek picked up his and Arianna's bags.

The whole pack walked out of Peter's place. Peter reluctantly walked out and locked the door behind him. Derek and Arianna got into Derek's car. Peter got into his own car with Isaac, Boyd and Erica. Derek started up his car and started to head towards the hideout. Peter followed at a safe distance.

When they got there it was an abandoned church. It looked like it had to be over fifty years old. It was definitely abandoned. There were broken windows and cobwebs everywhere. Arianna shivered to the thought that spiders are everywhere.

They all got out of their vehicles and walked into the church. The church had an upstairs and a basement. Derek knew Arianna wouldn't want to go to the second floor, let alone the basement so their room was in the back on the first floor. Peter took the basement while the three young betas took the upstairs.

When Derek and Arianna walked into their new 'bedroom' she was surprised to see it was somewhat cleaned. There were no spider webs and there was a new mattress on the floor. She looked around and noticed there were used cans of bug spray.

"Derek, did you clean up in here?" She turned to face him, smiling.

"Yeah. I knew you wouldn't like to sleep with bugs around us, so I cleaned up a bit." Derek sat the bags down on a clean spot. He laid down on the bed and looked up at her. "Should we break this bed in?" He said grinning.

Arianna rolled her eyes. "Oh geez…" She went over to her alpha and kissed him on the lips. "Condoms?"

"Oh…that's one thing I forgot." Derek cursed at himself mentally.

"I guess no sex~." She hummed and started to walk away.

Derek grabbed her arm and brought her down on top of him. "Okay one more time without a condom."

Arianna didn't protest and quickly removed her clothing. They did in fact break the bed in. Arianna was a tad bit too loud; Peter and the others could hear them the whole time. They didn't care though, as long as they were in each other's arms they didn't care who heard what.


	24. (22) I Like You

The two love birds woke up to knocking on their door. Slowly both of them got out of bed and put clothes on. Derek opened the door and seen it was Peter.

"The kids are whining about being hungry." Peter said irritated.

"I'll go get food." Arianna suggested while putting her shoes on.

"Not by yourself." Derek commanded. "Have Isaac go with you. I have to stay here and protect the pack in case something happens." He kissed her on the cheek before she left the room. "Be careful."

Arianna nodded and walked over to the betas. "Come on Isaac, we are going to get some food." She took out a pen and little note book out of her purse. "Anything in particular you two want?" Asking Boyd and Erica.

Once they told her what they wanted she turned and walked over to Peter and Derek, who were discussing private things. She knew it was private because when she got in hearing distance they stopped talking and focused on her.

"What do you two want?" Arianna asked politely.

"Sex." Peter said jokingly and grinned.

"I meant for food…" Arianna rolled her eyes.

"Oh in that case I'll have…" Arianna was writing down what he wanted but was also trying to hear what Derek and Isaac were whispering about. All she could make up was Derek was threatening him that if I get hurt he gets hurt. You know the usual Derek Hale stuff.

"Okay and what about you, Derek?"

"I'll have coffee and a bacon sandwich with a biscuit." Derek replied.

"Okay. We'll be back in a few!" Arianna called out while walking out the door with Isaac.

They both got into Derek's car, which Arianna was excited about. Who wouldn't be? She carefully drove all the way to the restaurant and asked for a to go. Isaac and Arianna sat down at a table and started chatting while waiting for all the food to get done.

"So, are you still…scared?" Isaac asked politely.

"Not as much as I was, not that I'm a werewolf and all." She smiled at the boy and put her hand on his and looked at him with sincere in her eyes. "Thank you for being there for me."

Isaac nodded and returned the look. "You're welcome." He smiled back at her and looked down at their hands touching. His heart picked up speed and Arianna could hear it which caused hers to speed up.

"Why is his heart racing…? Why is mine racing?!" Arianna thought to herself. She took her hand away slowly and sat there looking out the window.

There was nothing but silence between the two. Isaac broke the silence with a cough and made Arianna jump a bit.

"Sorry…" Isaac said.

"It's fine; I'm just a jumpy person." Arianna replied.

"Look, Arianna we need to talk…I know you heard my heartbeat…I heard yours too." Arianna looked at him. "I won't try to do anything with you because you are Derek's mate. But I just want to be honest with you; I have a slight crush on you. I'll get over it…" He looked down for a second and mumbled to himself. "I hope."

Arianna got up and sat next to Isaac. "I know you won't." She smiled at him. "I like you too but just as a brother. I feel like I can tell you things that I won't be able to tell Derek. Not right away anyways."

Isaac nodded his head and bit his lip. "Honestly, there are days that I wish you weren't his…like right now…" His voice started to fade away.

"Isaac…I'm sorry…" The brunette replied with a soft voice. She put her hands around him, hugging him tightly. She felt bad that she couldn't return his feelings.

Isaac hugged back and let go when the food arrived in bags and boxes. They both got up and took the food out to the car and drive back to the church. Once they arrived they went inside and served the food to everyone. Arianna and Derek were off in another row by themselves eating. Derek looked at Arianna with fierce eyes.

"What is it?" Arianna's heart starting beating a bit fast. She hated that look.

"You smell like him, and not a tad bit. It smells like he rubbed his scent on you." Derek huffed.

"If you're implying that I did something with him, no I didn't. I only hugged him. He's my best friend, and I'm gonna hug him." Arianna spat out.

Derek looked over at Isaac and then back at Arianna. "I'm not saying you shouldn't hug him, just…next time; don't hug him for a long time. I don't like my mate smelling like another male werewolf." He growled out and continued to eat.

Arianna shook her head. "Sorry, next time I'll tell him, hey if we hug let it be a quick one. I can't end up smelling like you." She rolled her eyes. "Derek, you know I wouldn't do anything with him…he's like a brother to me."

"I'm not stupid. I've seen how he looks at you…watches you." He took a drink of his coffee. "I know he wouldn't do anything. I know either of you would…it still bothers me. I can't help that."

"I know…I'm the same way, I guess." She took a bite out of her food. They both finished up and went and joined the rest of the pack.

"Okay so we need to train more." Derek commanded. "Isaac verses Peter, Boyd verses Erica, and Arianna verses me. Peter…try to let Isaac live. Last time you broke some serious bones."

Peter nodded and the pack dispersed into their groups. Arianna and Derek both stood in a battle stance. Both watched and waited for each other to make the first move.

Finally Arianna made a move first. Derek caught both of her punches and put her hands behind her back; still face to face he grinned down at her and made his eyes turn red.

"Oh, that tease…" Arianna thought to herself, slightly aroused. She looked back at him and made her eyes glow golden yellow. She smirked back up at Derek. "I'm not going to submit to you, Alpha."

"Not yet…" Derek growled out and turned her around and pressed her against a wall and made her wince a bit. Having her boobs smashing up against the wall wasn't the best feeling in the world. "Fight back, Sweet Tooth. Or is that all you got? Just a couple of punches."

Arianna wiggled her arms free and pushed Derek clear across the room and roared. She ran towards him and got on top of him. He grabbed her and flipped them over. At this point he was just toying with her and she knew it and hated it. Derek pinned her arms above her head and put his face closer to hers. His eyes still red.

"I'm still winning." He hummed.

"Not for long." Arianna replied and licked his lips suggestively. "Why are we training when we could be in bed…having some…" She got her hand free and started rubbing his chest and looked up into his eyes. "Nice, rough sex." She whispered into his ear and made him growl a bit. She could sense he was getting aroused, and quite frankly, so was she.

"Well they are outside and we are inside…why not right here?" He grinned.

"Because…we aren't finished." She said and shoved him off, catching him off guard.

He landed on his feet and looked at her with glaring eyes. He ran towards her and they started throwing punches and catching each other's. So far they were evenly matched when it came to the basics but then Derek decided to do a few other moves that caught Arianna off guard and she fell onto her back. She was all bruised up and had cuts all over her body, as so did Derek.


	25. (23) Mine

**I decided to give you guys a longer chapter. I don't know why. I had free time and I needed a distraction. Haha. Anyways, enjoy! The song in this story is by Skillet. It's called 'Lucy'. Also the other song is called 'Mine'. I used the song the way they did in Glee. So instead of it being fast it was a slow song.**

"Well that was fun." Arianna commented while getting up. She brushed off the dirt and dust. "Next time I'm fighting with Isaac, he's a lot nicer." She stuck her tongue out.

Derek got inches away from her face and snarled. "That was me being nice. You wanna see me being mean?" He grabbed her ass and brought her hips closer to him.

Arianna put her face closer to his and growled. "Haven't I already in bed?"

The Alpha shook his head and pressed her against the wall. "Not at all." He leaned down and went to go kiss her but she slipped away somehow and started running to the other side.

Arianna turned around and smiled back at Derek. "Come get me, Mr. Wolf." She purred and ran out of the church.

Derek's eyes turned red and found this intriguing. His wolf inside him liked the idea of chasing her down and making her his. He took off after her and caught up to her quickly. She turned around and ran towards him, then jumped over him and started running away.

Derek chased after her and finally pounced onto her, bringing her down to the ground. She was pinned underneath him, with no way out. She looked up at him with glowing yellow eyes.

"Got you, Sweet Tooth." He grinned and started kissing her.

The kiss started off passionate then it became rough and hungry. He slowly broke the kiss and looked down at his mate. He got off her and picked her up into his arms and it made Arianna giggle.

"You haven't picked me up like this since I was human." She rubbed his scruffy cheek. "Derek…we haven't finished our game of truth or dare."

He started walking back to the church. "Okay then. Let's see…I asked you a truth last time so that would make it your turn to go. I pick…" He pondered for a moment. "Truth."

"Okay," She looked up into his green brownish eyes. "What do you dream about?"

"You mean when I'm sleeping or is it fantasizing you are talking about?"

"Sleeping…."

"I haven't dreamed in a long time. I barely sleep anyways. I mostly just watch you in your sleep." He furrowed his eyebrows a bit. "That sounded creepy. I'm sorry."

Arianna shook her head. "If you fell asleep before me, I'd do the same."

Derek smiled a bit. "You look so peaceful in your sleep. Sometimes you talk in your sleep too…"

Arianna tensed up a bit and blushed. "I talk in my…oh no. What do I say?"

"Nothing naughty…yet. But you have said my name quite a few times and…well you almost said 'I love you' in your sleep." He put her down when they were about to the church.

She paused for a moment and grabbed his hand. "Almost?"

"Yeah. The love was faded but I could tell what it was. Don't worry I won't count that as the first time." He smiled and patted her on the head. "When that day comes…I want it to be when you are ready. Don't think for one second that you are obligated to tell me, because you're not." She tightened his grip on her hand. "Your actions tell me a lot more than what you think. I just hope you sense my feelings for you too. When you're ready…that's when I will be too." He smiled warmly and started walking to the church.

Arianna's heart was pounding at this moment. _"I love him. I do…and I am ready to tell him. I just don't know when. I've never done this before."_ She thought to herself.

They got back to the church and had seen Erica and Boyd on the steps in front of the church. Erica stood up and looked at Derek. Her face looked annoyed but also a bit worried.

"Your Uncle decided to break one of Isaac's ribs." Erica told Derek.

"God damn it, Peter." He said while letting go of his mates hand and heading into the church.

"So, you two went off on your own. Tell me, did you guys have some fun?" Erica winked.

"Oh god no. I just wanted him to chase me. He enjoys that kind of thing. Makes his wolf happy, I guess."

"Well, he is a male alpha…" She commented.

Arianna nodded and sat down on the stairs with Erica and Boyd. "Do you think we'll win?"

"You mean beat the Alpha?" Boyd asked.

"Yeah…" Arianna put her head down. "I wish I would of asked him what his name was when I was younger…"

Erica put her hand on Arianna's back. "It's okay. We don't blame you."

"We he finds us, just keep your head down." Boyd suggested sternly.

"Yeah, we don't wanna lose our "Mommy"." Erica laughed.

"Oh shush, Erica…" Arianna shoved lightly on Erica's shoulders.

The two of them laughed and heard footsteps behind them. All three turned around and had seen it was Derek. He looked amused for some reason.

"Mommy, huh?" Derek shrugged his shoulders. "She's not Mommy yet, kids." He grinned and walked towards the car. "Let's all go out to eat, shall we?"

The three nodded and got up. "What about Isaac?" Byod asked.

"He's coming. Just putting on a different shirt, you know." Derek got into his car and started it.

Arianna took that as a sign she should get in the car. She quickly ran over to the car and got in. She took Derek's hand and looked at him.

"Where are we going to eat at?" She asked.

"Probably iHop. Isaac and Erica have been asking for it for a long time."

Arianna looked out her window. "Does it feel like we are already parents? Isaac, Boyd, and Erica our kids and Peter is just the Uncle that's with us." She looked back over to Derek who had a tense, serious face. "It's just a silly question, Derek."

He looked back at her. "I know but actually in a weird way…it does." He looked out his window and clenched her hand. "I've been thinking about us lately…" His voice started to fade away.

"Derek…if it's making you uncomfortable, don't say it." Arianna assured him.

Derek shook his head. "No I need to say it. I can see us getting married in the future. I can see us having kids…to tell you the truth." He bit his lip and took his hand away. Derek crossed his arms and shifted in his leather seat. "I blame you for this." He said in a joking tone.

"Why?"

"Because, I never thought about having kids with anyone…and I see having kids with you." Derek looked over at Arianna.

She touched her mates shoulder. "When we get married, we can talk about having kids. How's that?"

"Yeah…I like that." He smiled a bit. "So marriage huh?"

Arianna started to giggle and started to recite words from the movie 'Princess Bride'. "Mawwiage…is what brings us togethah."

Derek put a hand on his forhead and shooke his head. "Oh no…not that movie."

"Hey, that movie is made of pure awesomeness." She leaned her head on his shoulder. Peter honked his horn. "When did they get to the car?"

"I was distracted by you…" Derek smirked. "Woman."

She smirked back. "Man." Arianna laughed.

They followed Peter and the other betas into town. They stopped at a gas station first. Might as well fill up while they are in town.

Arianna sat in the car and started listening to her music. Unknowingly she started to sing, which of course Derek and the rest of them heard her. Got to love the supersonic hearing.

_Here we are,_

_Now you're in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad._

_Here we are,_

_For a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could've had._

Peter stood next to Derek. "She has a really pretty voice. Does she do any singing in bars or something?"

Derek shook his head. "Not that I know of. Honestly, I've heard her sing before and…" He looked over towards Arianna. "It made me want to hold her close and listen to her sing more." He turned his head towards Peter. "I never felt like this for anyone…not even Kate. Arianna makes me soft when she's around…"

"That could be a problem for when we fight the Alpha. You'll be too worried about her sake and you might get slayed." Peter paused for a second. "Or us…or her."

Derek looked down. "What do I do? When we fight the Alpha…I want to keep her close so I can keep an eye on her, but then again…I don't want her getting in the way."

"Do what you think is right. Whether it be her staying by your side, or somewhere else." Peter put his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "I'll be there for you."

When they got done fueling up both cars Derek got into his car.

"So, everyone heard you sing and we all agreed to have a once a week thing…that you sing for us." Derek told her.

Arianna shook her head. "No…no no no…I'm terrible."

Derek snorted a bit. "Terrible…bullshit. I've heard you sing before, it was beautiful."

Arianna sighed. "Fine…if you insist, I'll do it."

"I wasn't insisting…we all made your decision for you." Derek smirked and they started driving to iHop.

*~ After They Got Done Eating~*

The pack walked out, with their bellies stuffed. Isaac sat on the hood on Peter's car.

"What are we doing now?" Isaac asked.

Erica spoke up. "Let's go home and have Arianna sing for us."

Arianna shook her hands. "Guys, I can't. I already told Derek that I'm bad."

"But you also agreed to it." Derek butted in.

Arianna glared over towards and sighed. She looked up at Isaac who was giving her the puppy face.

"Fine!" Arianna said defeated.

Erica and Isaac gave each other a high-five, as if they won a game together. Arianna crossed her arms and looked at Peter.

"I heard that you're the one who came up with this idea." Arianna accused Peter. All she got for an answer was a smile and a nod. "I'm going to get you back for this…"

"Think of this as a…payment for living at my place." Peter said happily and got into his car along with the other Betas.

Finally, for what seemed like a hour long drive, they got to the church. Once inside the young betas rearranged the place a bit so Arianna had somewhat of a stage. Arianna became nervous and she went to Derek.

"What do I sing? I'm pretty sure no one likes the songs I listen to…" Arianna asked.

"I'm positive that they are going to ask you to sing certain songs, if not sing whatever." He smiled. "If you don't want to do this, it's okay."

Arianna shook her head. "I agreed to it, plus it'll get me out of my shell."

"okay, if you are sure…" Derek said as they walked to the little arrangement.

Arianna sat up on a stool in front of everyone. She closed her hands together to stop the shaking. Arianna breathed out and looked at her pack.

"What should I sing?" Arianna asked.

"Let me see your music." Erica asked. Arianna gave her the cellphone and Erica went through her music. "Ah! I like this one. Sing this." Erica told Arianna.

"This is such a love song though…" Arianna complained.

"I know. It suits you." Erica smiled.

"Okay here goes nothing." She cleared her voice before she started to sing.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables._

_Left a small town, never looked back._

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts._

_I say can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch, the moment I can see it._

_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Peter leaned over to Derek and whispered in his ear. "You can tell she's thinking about you. Look at her eyes…they are in a trance. Almost like she's in love."

Derek leaned over to Peter and whispered back. "I doubt it. This song doesn't remind me of us."

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You said we'll never make my parent's mistakes_

Derek leaned over again to Peter, whispering. "Okay…maybe a little bit."

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_And I ran out crying and you followed me out to the streets_

Arianna looked directly at Derek with tears in her eyes. They didn't fall out of her eyes, they just stayed there; blurring her vision a bit.

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

'_Cause that's all I've ever known_

_And you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

Arianna took a deep breath and wiped her tears. She continued to sing. Peter leaned over to Derek and started to whisper.

"Yeah…she's in love with you. How cute?" Peter mocked.

"Oh shut up…" Derek growled lightly.

Finally she was done. Erica stood up and hugged the older woman.

"You did great." She smiled.

"Ha…thanks. If I didn't freaking cry I bet it would have been better." Arianna laughed a bit.

Erica shook her head. "No, you are emotionally attached to that song…makes you think of him doesn't it?" She whispered and Arianna nodded.

"I-I…I love him." Arianna mumbled and whispered to Erica.

Erica smiled really big and jumped up and down. She hugged Derek's mate tightly and congratulated her. The rest of the pack, including Derek, were confused.

"Oh nothing, Guys." Erica commented. "Just girl talk."

Arianna looked over at Derek and smiled lovingly. _"Yeah…I love him."_ She decided then and there to tell him that night when they cuddled in bed together…or after they do some other private things.


	26. (24) I Love You

After a long day of basically being a family, sort of, they all went to bed. Derek took off his shirt and pants; he laid down in his boxers waiting for Arianna to join him. Arianna took off everything but her underwear. She picked up one of Derek's clean shirts and out it on. The mate then laid down next to hers and cuddled up to him.

"Derek?"

"Hm?"

"I know that everything doesn't seem to be right. Like we are living here for a couple of days and we move and all that…but to be honest…it's perfect for me." She smiled up at her lover. "It's all perfect for me, because I'm with you."

Derek nodded his head and put his forehead on her forehead; giving her a little smile before kissing her nose. He held onto her hand and caressed it against his heart.

"Derek…" Arianna sat up and looked at him in the eyes. "I…I need to tell you something."

Derek sat up and held onto her hands tightly. He nodded in response so she knew he was listening.

"I…" Arianna took a deep breath. Her heart began to pound hard and fast, Derek heard it and gave her a smile which calmed her a little bit. "I…I love you, Derek." She said his name as if she couldn't believe what came out of her mouth. This is her first real love, and hopefully her only one.

Derek tilted her head up to face him. He stared into her eyes, for what it felt like an eternity, before he replied to her. "I love you too, Arianna."

Hearing those words come out of his mouth made something inside her burst with happiness and love. The warmth of this new feeling took over her body and she got on top of him and started kissing him passionately. Between every kiss she repeated her love confession to the man of her dreams. Hearing her repeat them over and over again made him chuckle and he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Arianna, I know. You can stop saying it now." He smiled.

"I know, just I can't stop! I've wanted to say it for a very long time…god I'm just a stupid…hopeless romantic…" Arianna put her head down. "I'm sorry; this was supposed to be special…"

Derek tilted her head up again. "It was special…and it still is." He led her chin closer to his face and continued the kissing session they were having earlier.

The kiss started to get very heated and the two were about to continue until Arianna stopped them.

"Derek, wait…we still don't have…" Derek put his lips on her lips; slowly breaking the kiss.

"If it happens, it happens." Derek replied.

He was about to enter her until she asked if he was positive about this, not like they haven't before, just wanted to make sure this is what he wanted too. He nodded and continued to press into her.

After and hour of making love the two of them laid next to each other, trying to catch their breath. Their bodies were covered in sweat and the room smelled like pure sex. The smell was very overpowering and arousing that it made them want to go for more rounds, but considering it was late and they needed sleep they both reluctantly agreed to going to bed.

About two weeks later they all had gone back to Peter's place after living at the other hideout for a week. Arianna woke up and was all dizzy. She shook Derek awake. Derek had a look of worry on his face and held her close.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I just feel hot…and dizzy. It kinda feels like I have the flu, just without the throwing up part…" Arianna replied breathlessly. "And…I'm really horny…"

Derek hadn't even noticed the smell of her arousal until she mentioned it. The smell was very powerful and it was hard for him to even control himself. He kept thinking about her being sick and not feeling well. Then Derek called out for Peter after covering them both up with a blanket so they weren't showing their bodies to Peter. He came in asking what was going on.

"I think she's sick…" Derek looked up at Peter with the expression of 'or something else is happening'.

Peter got closer and put his hand on her covered belly. Arianna was about to ask him what he was doing but she was too weak to do so. Peter looked up at Derek and shook his head which made Derek sigh with relief but kinda not relief at the same time.

Arianna looked up at Derek with tears in her eyes. "Derek, what's happening?"

Derek shook his head. "I don't know…"

Peter stood up. "I think it's your inner wolf…Derek your mom had the same thing before you were born. She had the same symptoms. It's just your inner wolf trying to push her way out and trying to take over…basically wanting to mate and have babies. In other words you are having a very early mating season." Peter grinned. "Nothing to worry about. Just be careful. The next time you guys have sex may result in a baby…or two." The uncle turned to walk out of the room. "I wouldn't mind little pups wondering around again." He left while shutting the door.

Arianna looked up at Derek. "I'm sorry…"

Derek shook his head. "It's okay…I just…need to control myself." Derek took a deep breath. "You arousal smell is not helping me at all."

"What if we lose control?" Arianna said in a slight moan on accident. She covered her mouth.

Derek began to get hard. He put her down slowly and got up, getting some clothes on.

"We'll try not to; just…I'm going to get us some breakfast." Derek left.

Arianna laid in bed naked, her body filled with unwanted warmth and arousal. The longer she laid there the more she wanted him. Slowly she crept her hand down there and began to masturbate. She had never done that before.

Then a few minutes later someone knocked on the door. Arianna covered up in a blanket, trying to hide the scent of her arousal too.

"Come in." Isaac slowly opened the door. "Hi, Isaac."

"hi…um I heard what…" Isaac smelled the aroma of the room and plugged his nose to stop himself from getting out of hand. "I heard what was happening to you from Peter. Is there anything I could do to help?" Isaac asked with a sort of hum to his words.

"Yeah…by getting something to stick inside me. That would help." Arianna said without even thinking. Her eyes glowed golden yellow. Her inner wolf slowly taking over her as second went by.

"I-I'll just get you some water…with ice." Isaac stuttered and walked out closing the door. Returning within a few minutes to find Arianna was still in bed looking at him the same way before except it wasn't really her; it was her wolf.

"Isaac…help me~!" The she-wolf purred out. "Don't you want me?" She asked while revealing her shoulder. The she-wolf licking her lips suggestively.

"You…have Derek though." Isaac coughed out; trying to hide his boner.

"He won't help me. But you could." Arianna slowly got up with the blanket still around her, walking towards the young beta. The she-wolf took Isaac by the shirt and got closer to his face. "Make love to me." She purred out.

Isaac stood there for a few moments before Derek's voice came out.

"Isaac get back!" Derek said while picking up his mate and shutting the door to the bedroom. He pinned her onto the bed. "What the hell, Arianna?!"

Arianna laughed evilly. "Arianna isn't here…it's me. I finally took over her, Derek." The she wolf purred out.

Derek shook his head. "Give her back to me."

"Tsk tsk…I thought you wanted me out? Couple nights ago you and her were fighting and you wished she was a bit nastier in bed. Well…I'm here." She got her face closer to Derek's. "Now fuck me."

Derek quickly got off her. "I only said that because I was just frustrated. I don't want you, I want Arianna." Derek sighed. "I love her…a lot."

Arianna's controlled body fell back onto the bed. Her eyes were closed, she seemed like she was asleep. Derek walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Arianna sprung up and looked around.

"Derek?! Oh my god I am so sorry!" Arianna cried out. "I tried to stop…"

Derek took her hands. "I know…Arianna, I'm sorry. I made a mistake."

Arianna looked at him questionably. "W-what?"

"I…I left when you needed me. I said a mean thing to you couple night ago too…and I don't want to do that again." He looked at her in her blue eyes. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life…will you forgive me?"

Arianna looked back at him and shook her head. "You should be yelling at me right now. I almost…had sex with Isaac. Oh no…poor…Isaac."

"Yeah…he was pretty…um…you know. Anyways, let's just not talk about that. Knowing that he even stayed around you pisses me off."

"Why? He only wanted to help me…"

"Because he smelled your scent. That scent…" Derek got on top of her. "Is only for me…" He started kissing her neck which made Arianna moan.

Every little touch he did made her shiver. Every little kiss made her weak. Every word he said made her hot and begged for more.

Arianna pushed on Derek's chest ad shook her head. "Wait…this time I'm fertile. Like…really fertile."

Derek sighed and got off her. "I know…that's why I bought these." He took out a box of condoms.

Arianna took the box. "Hmm…fire and ice huh?" She looked up at him. "What if it breaks…? I'm pretty sure we aren't going to be going easy." She giggled.

Derek got closer again and chuckled. "Do we ever?"

After some minutes went by Derek was naked and was kissing down Arianna's stomach. Her breathing was heavy. The warmth between her legs gave off a scent. The scent was so embarrassing to her but Derek loved it. It made him know how much she was enjoying herself and that what he wanted.

He finally got down between her legs and kissed her opening. Slowly sticking one finger inside, wiggling it around before sticking in another, making Arianna shiver. His touch is just perfect. He knows what makes her happy and what makes her go completely crazy.

He started licking her clit, sucking on it every once in a while. Arianna's legs moved and it seemed like she was trying to get away. Derek growled and took his fingers out, using both hands and grabbing onto her, bringing her as close as possible so he could continue to eat her out.

"Derek, I'm close~!' Arianna moaned out. "I'm about to…"

Derek stopped before she could climax. He smirked and shook his head.

"You've been bad…this is your punishment." Derek said seductively. He opening a condom up and slid it onto his cock. He slowly played with her opening with his covered cock; making the lube from the condom rub onto the outside over her pussy.

"It's too much, Derek~! Please put it in." She begged.

"Not until you beg more. I want to hear how desperate you can get." Derek snarled out.

"Derek, I want your big cock in my pussy. Please~ release me from this torturous pleasure. I need to climax; Derek and you are the only one who can do that." She moaned out with a begging voice.

As soon as Derek heard those words she shoved his cock deep within her pussy. Letting her walls adjust for a second before he started pounding her. Arianna grabbed one of his hands and started sucking on a finger.

Derek took his hand away and started to grope her breast with one hand and the other held onto her hip tightly. Every thrust he did made it feel like he was deeper inside her. Arianna grabbed Derek's face and brought it to her own.

"Can I cum yet?" She asked in a begging tone.

"When I'm ready." He growled and kissed her lips hard.

"Please~ I'm so close, Derek!" She grabbed the back of his head.

He grunted out. "Tell me that you are mine!"

Arianna arched her back as she was about to cum. "Derek, I'm yours! Only yours! Please, cum for me~!" She moaned out.

After a few more thrusts they both reached their climax. Arianna moaned his name out loudly. After cumming into the condom, Derek pulled out slowly. He lay next to her; both panting like crazy.

Arianna took the condom off Derek and threw it away. Neither of them noticed that it broke. Derek was to light headed and Arianna had no clue because she never used one before.

As the night progressed, both cuddled up to each other. Derek already fell asleep. Arianna watched Derek and lightly cupped his scruffy cheek. She gently kissed his forehead before going to sleep.

Softly she whispered out, "I love you, Derek."


	27. Author's Note

Hi, sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have been going through hell in the past two months. My fiancé broke up with me…I had to move out. And just…a lot of crap happened. I'm okay now. I might not update that often anymore, until Teen Wolf starts up again. That's when I get my urge to write. Anyways, I'm back. I'll probably update two times a week, maybe three. I just got a job and it's my first one. So, yeah that's a thing. Anyways have a nice day!


End file.
